The Other Uley
by Last-Black
Summary: Koran Taylor Uley a.k.a Kori: Jake and Quil's best friend, Sam's sister, the Cullen's annoyance, and Embry's... don't you wanna know? Starts in New Moon. Rating may change
1. PrologueTeaser

**Kort: I Swore I'd Never Do A Twilight Fic. But Emmett Cullen Made Me!**

_Emmett:_ _You came up with the idea. And it was bugging you._

**Kort: Shut up, Cullen. *mutters* Stupid hot vegetarian vampire *grumbles* EMBRY!**

Embry: He bothering you?

_Emmett: So what if I am? I'm stronger than you._

_Paul: Two Against One! Tag team me Embry!_

**Jasper: Just calm down and read the story and by the way Most of its Stephenie Meyers. Kort only owns Kori.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

Prologue

"Mom, I can't take her in." Sam swore watching his mother toss bags onto his porch. His sister was leaning against the railing with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. This apparently wasn't phasing her any. It was common for her mother to leave her at Sam's when she couldn't handle her. But this time was the last straw.

"Samuel Uley, you can take your sister in. This is the third time this semester that she's been suspended. She likes you and listens to you. I can't handle her." Mrs. Uley stated. She handed him a wad of cash and turned to her daughter. "I mean it Koran listen to your brother." She met her daughter's eyes. Kori shrugged and waved as her mother left.

"Inside, Kor." Sam ordered. Kori raised an eyebrow.

"Do I look like one of your wolves, Sammy boy? You can't boss me around." She told him. Sam growled. Kori was smart that was a fact. It had taken her less than twenty-four hours to figure out the wolf deal. There were only three wolves as of right now. Jared was Kori's age and Paul was just a little older than them. But Kori didn't have much to do with them. Instead she was always around her best friends since elementary school who were all boys. Embry Call was her best friend. They shared the same birthday and everything. Jacob Black was at a close second being only three months and ten days older than her. Finally there was Quil Ateara. Quil was Kori's comfort. When her mother kicked her out before and didn't even take her to Sam, Kori ran to Quil's.

"Koran Taylor Uley, get inside right now." Sam hissed. Kori dropped the cigarette and walked inside. Emily Young sat inside at the table.

"Again? I swear you might as well just move in." She said, laughing. Kori wanted to kick her.

"She is." Sam muttered. Emily choked.

"What?" She asked.

"Ba-da-bing, you're stuck with me." Kori stated. "But if you'd rather I can move in with Quil. Mrs. Ateara wouldn't mind."

"Not a chance, Kori. We'd love to have you around." Emily said, watching Sam make a gun with his fingers and press it to his head. He pulled the pretend trigger and Emily threw a balled up napkin at him.

"Thanks." Kori said, stepping on Sam's foot...  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kort: Jaz, did they get into a fight?**

**Jasper: I made popcorn for watching.**

**Kort: You don't eat.**

**_Alice: Doesn't matter. It'll be a draw. They're playing foosball._**

**Kort: Where's the fun in that?**

_Paul: You Stupid Leech!_

Embry: AHHHHHH! This means WAR!


	2. Hide Outs

**So I've finally got up the nerve to add to this story... Blame helping my friends with their Dracula projects and the only thing with vampires they know is Twilight...**

**danie568: Thank Ya.  
hersheysmusicandtwilight: I'm not sure how to take that but the first chapter was just a teaser. Hope this is better.  
inkypinkyanna: Lol. Nah the lottery would be more like Whoopie Clap Yes!!! Lol.**

**I do Not own Twilight.  
*******************************************************************************************************

"Oh you're in trouble now. You're in so much…" Embry Call said, falling off the sofa as Kori jumped up.

"Boo ya! Oh who's in trouble, Embry? Who?" She yelled dancing. Embry looked up at her. Kori never lost. It was like she had a sixth sense for winning. The PS2 controller fell onto the floor as Embry got up to tackle the girl who was doing her victory dance. Jacob Black and Quil Ateara walked in just in time to see Embry slam into the sofa.

"Embry, when are you going to learn? She can basically read your mind." Jake said. Kori looked over the back of the sofa at Embry who was glaring up at her. Ms. Call walked into the room.

"Really, Embry was that necessary?" She asked, rolling her eyes. Embry got up and groaned. Kori giggled.

"She moved. I had her and she moved." Embry accused.

"Kori, Sam called and said you needed to get home. Sounds important." Ms. Call said. Kori nodded.

"Yes Ma'am." She said, heading for the door. Jake started choking back a laugh. Embry pushed up and went after her trying to move quietly. Kori giggled as she jerked the sliding glass door shut and Embry slammed into it.

"You broke my nose, bitch." He yelled. Jake rolled his eyes following after Kori.

"Hey, you twerp, need a ride?" He asked her.

"Sure. Better than walking." Kori said following Jake to his car and jumping in. "So what's Embry's deal with always losing to me?"

"He loses to a girl and that's what bugs him." Jake shrugged.

"Typical." Kori said, leaning against the window. It was a quick drive from Embry's to Kori's. Jake pulled up. "Thanks Jake. I'll see you tomorrow. History test here we come." She said.

"I'm gonna fail!" Jake mocked.

"No you're gonna cheat, Black. Just like every other time." Kori concurred.

"I do not cheat. I borrow your answers." Jake swore.

"Mhmm, whatever you say." Kori said, shutting the door and watching the Rabbit drive off. She was lifted off her feet. She kicked her foot backwards. Her captor yelped. "You're an idiot as always, Paul."

"How do you always know?" The boy wheezed. Another boy walked out of the woods followed by Sam.

"I swear she should've been a wolf." The other boy muttered.

"She can't be a wolf, Jared." Sam said, looking at his sister.

"Cause it's only the guys right Sammy?" Kori teased her brother. Sam growled.

"Is that a bad thing, Koran?" He asked.

"No. It'd be cool to be a wolf though." Kori said. "Now why'd I have to come home?"

"It's not safe. There's a leech still around." Sam said. Paul made a disgusted face.

"They stink, Kid. You should smell them one day." He said. Jared rolled his eyes.

"You two aren't right." He said walking inside.

"There's pizza inside, Paul, go eat. I need to talk to Kori." Sam said, waving off the wolf. Paul ran off into the house. "I don't want you being out alone."

"I'm with the guys. We're going to Jake's tomorrow. He's still working on the rabbit…" Kori started. Sam shook his head.

"I meant without a wolf." He said.

"So the guys aren't enough? Embry's gonna be the next wolf, Sam! I'm safe enough." Kori yelled. Sam stared at his little sister.

"How?" He started.

"I can tell." She swore walking into the house. "Paul, you freak, get out of my room!" Sam heard after the door slammed. Yep the girl was a hand full…

* * *

Kori spotted the wolf in the corner of her eye. She cussed. Embry looked up at her from his spot on the floor. She flicked the cigarette.

"I'll be right back." She said, excusing herself from the shed as the three boys stared at her. She walked outside and into the woods. "Alright, Sammy, you better have a damn good reason for why you're here." Sam appeared flanked by the other two. "Phase, all three of you."

"I told…" Sam started. Kori held the bridge of her nose, something she had learned from Sam. Paul snickered earning him a smack from Jared.

"You told me I had to be protected. I told you Embry was next, Jake'll be after him. Now why don't you trust them, Samuel?" Kori interrupted.

"Because… I don't know." Sam swore.

"Because they piss me off." Paul stated.

"Wait, I have an even better point… and you'll love this Paul… you trust Paul with protecting me, Paul who loses control, but you don't trust three soon to be werewolves?" Kori said, lighting yet another cigarette and throwing the pack to Paul. He lit a cigarette and threw the pack back.

"Fine, just be home before dark." Sam sighed. "And no more supplying cigarettes to my pack." Kori winked at her older brother. Sam rolled his eyes before ordering his pack to follow him. Paul grumbled about losing his cigarette until Sam growled.

"I'll give you another one later." Kori promised. Paul stalked off into the woods. The black wolf that was Sam made an appearance before he turned into the woods and disappeared. Kori put out her cigarette and walked back into the shed.

"Who were you talking to?" Jake asked.

"Nobody." Kori replied. Embry leaned back on his palms and mouthed Sam. Kori snorted and nodded. Quil shook his head.

"Are you two mind readers or something?" He asked.

"Nope. Em just knows me that well." Kori said. Embry smirked and jerked the girl down into his lap. Jake groaned before dropping a screwdriver. Kori looked at him. "Problems Jake?"

"Only you two and your 'We're just friends' act. Kori likes Embry and its damn obvious Em likes her." Jake explained.

"Me like him? Bull, Jake." Kori said.

"Jake seriously man? It's Kori." Embry said. Quil gave Jake a glance.

"They love each other, man." He agreed. Jake smirked.

"Jacob William Black I'm gonna have your head. And believe me growing up with Sam gives me that advantage." Kori yelled. Jake ran. Kori chased after him knocking him down.

"Get off Kor." Jake growled…

* * *

"Miss Uley, I'd like to speak to your mother about your performance in my class." Mrs. Wise said.

"I'm sure Paul told you I was living with Sam now, Mrs. W. So I think it's a better idea for you to see him." Kori returned.

"Fine. Tell him I expect to see both of you after school tomorrow." Mrs. Wise replied. Kori smirked. Sam wasn't mister high GPA when he was her age either so he wouldn't care. She ran home in the rain. Sam wouldn't be home for a good four hours. Embry was leaning against a tree.

"What'd Mrs. Wise want?" He asked.

"Apparently I'm failing math." Kori shrugged. "She wants to see Sam tomorrow after school. So we going to Jake's? I hear he's got a certain Bella Swan coming over today." Quil appeared almost as soon as Kori said the name.

"Shall we?" He asked. The trio linked arms and walked towards Jake's.

"Jjjaaakkkeee!!!" Kori yelled.

"Jacob!" Quil called.

"Jake, you out here?" Embry called. Jake groaned. Kori laughed leaning in the doorway. Jake looked up at her.

"Hey, Jake." She said as the two boys appeared behind her. Kori spotted who she knew thanks to Sam's description to be Bella Swan. Embry and Quil didn't seem to notice her. Kori kicked something causing Jake to look up.

"Oh yeah. Quil, Embry, Kori… Bella Swan." Jake said.

"Charlie's kid?" Quil asked.

"Yep." Bella said. Kori nodded and sat in the Rabbit.

"Quil Ateara." Quil said attempting to sound manly.

"Quil, nuh uh, man." Kori snorted, fumbling for a lighter. Embry shook his head.

"Grumpy over there is Kori Uley and I'm obviously Embry Call." He said.

"Alright guys, enough." Jake mumbled.

"So what're you doing on your _date_, Jake?" Kori asked, tossing her black red streaked hair over her shoulder.

"Just working on these bikes." Jake said. Bikes being the magic word. Quil and Embry both looked the bikes over. Bella sat next to Kori.

"If the smoke bothers you, let me know." Kori said. Bella nodded.

"I've heard your last name before." She stated. Kori grinned.

"Believe it or not, my older brother found you in the woods that night." She said. Bella cringed at the memory. "Sorry, that's probably a sore subject. Anyway, what got you dragged into hanging out in this dingy place?"

"Those bikes, surprisingly." Bella said.

"Hey, Kor! Get that wrench." Jake yelled. Kori jogged over to the toolbox where a wrench was sitting on top of the closed box. Bella got up. "We're boring you aren't we?"

"Nah, I just have to get home." Bella said. Kori handed Jake the wrench.

"See ya later Bella." She told the older girl. Quil whispered something to Embry and Kori and Jake's hands shot out whack a boy a piece. Bella walked out. Jake growled lightly.

"If either one of you set foot on my land tomorrow." He warned. Kori giggled...

**Review. Alex Meraz aka Paul begs you to.**


	3. Embry Missing

**Whoa I went from three reviews to like fourteen reviews. And only one flame and that was with the first chapter...**

**Lani-wolf: Paul can be convincing can't he? Lol thanks for the review.**

**LiquidTopaz1901: Hehe, I've got a couple of things planned but I don't know which one I'm gonna throw out there next. **

**Nicola-Tee: Thanks :)**

**.Green : Kori is by far my favorite of my OCs in any of my stories. She's just really fun to write.**

**TwilightJonasLuva101: Glad you like it**

**inkypinkyanna: as of right now Kori's not going to be a wolf but I've tried playing with that idea. Kori's got a reason for smoking but I'm not sure if she'll be smoking the whole story. And yes Paul's is apparently brave enough to go into Kori's room. I've got a little surprise with that situation later... XP**

**danie568: Thank ya for your reviews of the last two chapters.**

**Musik Drache: I'm continuing! Lol. XD**

**caleb's babe: Lol. You asked for more here it is**

**SmartGirlD: Thanks.**

**crzy1emo1chick: I'm glad you really like it. :p**

**Here's an update. It basically revolves around Sam's relationship with his little sister and her relationship with Emily. Then there's a really good question at the end. Enjoy. **

_Paul: You forgot to mention you don't own Twilight._

**Shut Up Paul... I do not own Twilight. I just own Kori. Happy Now?**

_Paul: Yep...  
_

* * *

Kori slid quietly into her last class of the day, the only one that all three boys were in with her. Quil looked over at her. She was shaking for a cigarette that was for sure and Mrs. Wise wasn't going to be easy on them today. They already had a test.

"You seen Embry?" She asked, in a low voice. Paul was in their math class and if he found out Embry disappeared, he'd run to Sam… if they didn't know already.

"Nope. I was gonna ask you the same thing. I wonder where he is." Quil said. Jake appeared behind them.

"I bet he's just sick." He said. "I swear you two are like gossip queens."

"Hey that'd be gossip king and queen." Quil said. Kori rolled her eyes. Embry wasn't sick. His mom had called last night asking Kori if she'd seen him. She and Embry had gotten into a fight and he had run off. Kori had lied and said he was there knowing what was going on. She hadn't told Sam. She didn't want to believe she was right.

"Kori, you still there?" Jake's voice asked. A hand waved in front of her eyes. She whacked it away.

"Yeah. Just thinking." She grumbled. A paper landed on her desk. Their last math test. A huge D- was on it.

"Could've been an F." Quil offered. Kori sank into her seat. Today was turning into a mess…

* * *

Sam glared at Kori who was sunk down into her desk.

"I don't know what it is with her, Sam. Ever since your dad walked out three years ago she's been failing classes and now she's skipping, giving attitude, the whole nine yards." Mrs. Wise told Sam.

"Mom left her with me and Em. I haven't been there for her too much. It's partially my fault." The older Uley said. Kori let her head fall into her hands. She had a massive headache.

"Well, I think you and Emily are going to be better for her than your mom. I just thought you'd like to know what was going on with her." Mrs. Wise said. "You might wanna get her home. She's kinda pale."

"Yeah… hey umm, was Embry Call in class today?" Sam asked. The teacher just shook her head.

"No." She said. Kori ran out of the classroom. She opened the door to Sam's truck and opened the glove compartment, knowing he had a stash of Advil in there. She slumped down against the seat. She threw up. Sam caught her hair and pulled it behind her neck.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, placing a hand on the sixteen year old's forehead.

"I know why Embry wasn't in school. You guys need to find him." She said, puking again.

"Jared's already looking and Paul was supposed to go the second he left school. I'm gonna go as soon as I get you home. You're running a fever." Her brother said.

"It's not a fever; I'm trying to quit smoking." Kori said, knocking her brother away from her.

"And how's that working for you?" Sam asked, sarcasm dripping in his voice. She had been smoking since their dad left their mom for the fifth and final time three years ago.

"Shut up." She growled.

"I don't know whose worse with those things you or Paul. And that's definitely a fever." Sam said.

"Good fever or bad fever?" Kori asked, climbing into the truck.

"Which is which?" Sam asked as he started up the truck.

"Good fever is I'm actually sick, bad fever is…" Kori trailed off.

"You don't feel that warm. I think it's just the flu that's going around." Sam promised. Kori groaned. She laid her head against the truck's window. She hoped it was the flu. Only the boys were supposed to be wolves. Sam pulled up to their house. Emily was cooking again.

"Does she ever not cook?" Kori grumbled.

"Don't ask me." Sam laughed, helping her down. "Hey Emily." He kissed her scarred up face. Kori dry heaved. Sam whipped his head around to make sure she wasn't actually throwing up this time.

"Kissing in the kitchen is disgusting." She said, walking towards her room. She flopped down on her bed. The cell phone Sam had bought her when she turned sixteen went off. She lazily reached for it, feeling sick again.

"Kori, you sure you haven't seen Embry? Ms. Call said you said he was at your house last night." Jake said.

"I haven't seen him. She called last night and he was here but he left and I thought he went home." Kori lied. "Jake I gotta go I don't feel too good." She hung up the cell and buried her face in her pillow…

* * *

Kori dragged herself into the kitchen. Emily tossed a bowl of soup the younger girl's way.

"It's chicken noodle." She promised the girl. "Sam said to keep an eye on your fever." Kori shrugged. She stared at the soup. "This doesn't have anything to do with Embry disappearing does it?"

"What? No." Kori said. Emily's eyebrow rose.

"I think it does. Maybe not the fever but the loss of appetite and trying to quit." She said. She placed a hand on the girl's forehead. "Still got that fever." She determined. Kori stirred the soup. She looked back at Emily.

"If Embry is a wolf and he imprints on a girl that's not me, would he be pissed if I killed her?" She asked. Emily shook her head.

"I bet he would be. But Kor, if I know you, you'll be fine. Embry, Jake, and Quil are your best friends. Wolves or not, they always will be. From the stories Sam told me about you three, I don't think being a wolf would keep those three away from you." She said. Kori shrugged. She felt her eyes half close. "Go watch TV or something, Kori. I'll get Sam to wake you up when he gets home."

"Thanks Emily." Kori said, walking into the living room. She lay down on the sofa and pulled a blanket over herself and fell asleep. After a few hours, Sam must've got home because she ended up in her own bed. She woke up to Sam lying on her bed like he used to when they were little and their parents would fight.

"Hey Sam." She muttered. Sam groaned waking up.

"You feel any better?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I just thought I'd wake you up so you could go to your room. Don't wanna get you sick too." She teased, coughing. Sam reached for the trashcan. Kori took it out of his hands and threw up yet again causing Sam to pull her hair back.

"That's it. You're staying home tomorrow." He determined. There was a howl outside. "That's Jared. Maybe he found something." Kori nodded collapsing back into her pillow. Sam felt her forehead again.

"Go make sure Jared's okay." She mumbled.

"I'm gonna tell Emily to check on you in the morning. Get some rest, Kori." Sam said watching his little sister fall back asleep. He cracked the door behind him.

"Weird that the second Embry disappears she comes down with the flu, tries to quit, and stops eating." Emily said, giving Sam a kiss as he came into the kitchen where she was washing dishes.

"Are you saying this is all connected?" He asked. Emily shrugged.

"I didn't say that. You did." She told him.

"It's not connected. Kori was just up in Forks the other day with Quil and Mrs. Ateara so she probably just caught the flu up there." Sam swore.

"I'm just saying, Sam. It's kind of weird." Emily stated. Sam closed his eyes. He had considered that. It was kind of strange that the same day Embry disappeared Kori came down with the flu. Maybe it was something but maybe it wasn't. Who knew? He could ask Billy but why would he bother? If it was a sign of a future imprint then so be it. Sam just hoped it'd be a while before either of the teens knew it. In the back of his mind, he suddenly sort of hoped Kori would be a wolf that way the chance of the imprint would be gone. He cleared his head.

"I don't know, Emily. Maybe it is something maybe it isn't but if it is something hopefully it'll take them a while to notice it." He said. "I'll be back by morning. Kori's staying home tomorrow." He gave Emily a goodbye kiss and ran out the door. Emily shook her head. Kori getting sick the same time that Embry disappeared was a sign whether Sam tried to ignore it or not.  
*****************************************************************************************

**Hmmm... I wonder if it is a sign??? **

_Paul: Stop teasing them_

Jared: Leave her alone

**You tell him Jared!**

_Paul: I command you to reveiw._

_Sam: That only works for the alpha... Now Review!_


	4. Breaking A Lot Of Rules

**HAH after a month, almost two of waiting we get another chapter. I've been distracted lately so I'm really sorry it's taken so long.**

**MissAlyssaCullen: Thanks**

**sunkissedchris: I'm still debating on if she's going to be a wolf. Thanks for the review.**

**Jacob Paul Lover 2009: Thanks**

**Musik Drache: Yeah... that's what Sam thinks. Poor Sam's in for a shocker.**

**twilightreader456: thanks**

**caleb's babe: She might be a wolf she might not, I'm not sure yet.**

**Athena Dragonseeker21: thanks**

**danie568: Here's my chapter... hope it doesn't disappoint.  
*********************************************************************************

Something howled outside Kori's window. She shot up. What was the chance of it being one of the wolves? Paul was the only one stupid enough to stalk her window and he had learned the hard way after a mysterious phone call was made to his mother. Kori crept over to her window. She saw the wolf who had howled. It was a new one.

"Good luck, Emb." She whispered, knowing the wolf would hear her. It looked up at her before taking off into the woods. Sam coughed from in the doorway.

"He's gonna be okay." He told his sister. "You on the other hand better be back in bed in the next two seconds."

"You're not Dad, Sam." Kori said.

"Yeah, Dad would've been drunk on the sofa not caring." Sam said, flipping the girl over his shoulder and tossing her back onto her bed.

"Sam!" Kori yelled.

"Sleep, Kori." Sam said, closing the door…

* * *

By the time Kori went back to school, Embry was back. Avoiding his old friends like the plague but back none the less. Kori was knocking her fries around during lunch as Jake and Quil sat down.

"Do we smell or something?" Jake asked. Kori looked up at the boy.

"Is that what I smell?" She smirked.

"Shut up, Kori." Jake said. Kori laughed. Embry, Jared and Paul caught her eye. Embry wouldn't even look at them. "Awh, man lover boy won't even look at his girl."

"Don't call him Lover Boy, Jake." Kori snapped. She stormed off.

"PMS?" Quil asked.

"Nope case of 'Lover Boy ditched me for the Hall Monitors on Steroids.' She's upset Embry left her for Sam's flunkies." Jake said. Kori banged her locker door against her head a couple of times. Jake didn't know shit. She went to slam her head again. Somebody caught the locker.

"You're gonna give yourself brain damage, Kor." Embry's voice said.

"Go back to the Hall Monitors, Embry." Kori said.

"You know what's going on, Kori. I can't be near them without feeling bad about hiding that secret." He said, keeping his grip on the locker door. Kori grabbed the locker door from his grasp.

"Well you don't have to avoid me. I've kept the secret and still hung out with you guys." She spat.

"Well you don't have an Alpha's orders stopping you." Embry snarled. He had started to shake.

"You're right. I don't. The alpha's just my brother." Kori snapped. Embry had stepped back by then. Kori shut her locker. "I've got to go to Math." She walked away from the shaking werewolf. Embry leaned against the wall and calmed down watching the girl retreat…

* * *

Emily picked Kori up on the way home.

"Long day?" She asked, hearing Kori slam the door.

"Embry Call is an ass." She said.

"Whoa. Are you sure I just picked up Kori Uley?" Emily asked. Kori gave her a look.

"These stupid rules are messing up everything." Kori mumbled. Emily laughed. They went past Embry as they left. The boy had his head hanging. Jared nudged him.

"You don't have to avoid her. She knows about us." He told the younger boy. Paul snorted.

"I'd avoid her if I wasn't a wolf. She's scary." He said. "Scary…"

"Paul, not helping." Jared said. Paul shrugged.

"I'm just saying. Kori has an attitude. And it's dangerous." He said. "Hey, why'd you look funny when you were talking to her? It was like you were all goo-goo eyed but pissed at the same time…"

"Oh shit. Sam's gonna strangle you and leave you for dead." Jared said looking at Embry trying not to laugh.

"He didn't?" Paul asked catching on.

"He did. Embry Call has imprinted on Koran Uley." Jared said laughing so hard he fell to the ground laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" Embry growled.

"You ask Sam about it." Paul suggested.

"You two are no help." Embry said, disappearing into the woods. The two boys that remained were still laughing. Embry stayed clueless…

* * *

Kori had locked herself in her room as soon as she got home. Emily had tried knocking on her door but she ignored her. Sam on the other hand almost broke her door down.

"Ever heard of knocking!" Kori yelled.

"Emily's been calling you for twenty minutes." Sam growled. Kori glared.

"I DO NOT CARE." She spat. Sam grabbed her arm.

"Get downstairs and eat." He said, basically dragging her downstairs. The sixteen year old kicked at him. Sam flipped her over his shoulder.

"I fucking hate you, Samuel Uley." Kori groaned surrendering to her brother. Sam grinned but the girl ignored it.

"You say that twice a week, Kori. But you never mean it." He stated. He set her down as he reached the kitchen. The other wolves were there. Embry didn't look Kori in the eyes. Kori folded her arms across her chest. Jared elbowed Paul, who started to laugh to himself. Sam shot the duo a glare.

"Hey, Kor, what was your problem at lunch today? You stormed out awfully quick." Jared teased.

"Shut up, Jared." Kori growled throwing food at the boy. Jared caught it before it smacked him in the face.

"Nice try." He grinned. Kori flicked him off.

"Kori." Sam said. Kori breathed through her nose.

"Why do you order me around Sam!?! I'm sixteen." She snapped storming off. Jared laughed harder.

"More storming off!" He announced. He and Paul started laughing again. Sam growled.

"I'll get her." Embry offered. He stood up and walked after the girl. She had walked into the woods.

"Go away Embry." Kori whispered. She was crying.

"Not until you talk to me." Embry said, kneeling beside her.

"I just wanna understand. Sam wouldn't put an order on your guys to ignore me." She said.

"He didn't. I chose to. See even before all this we were ignoring something. And once I phased, the day I came back to school and saw you, something scary happened." Embry said. "I fell in love with you more than I already was."

"You imprinted." Kori said.

"Yeah that's what Paul and Jared said I did. But I didn't need to imprint to know I was in love with you." Embry said. Kori turned away from him.

"You hid from me because of that?" She asked.

"Basically." Embry said, turning her head back to him and kissing her. She protested when he pulled away.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked.

"Cause of your brother." Embry said, staring behind the girl. Kori spun around. Jared and Paul were trying to restrain a ticked off Sam. "Run when I say so."

"Sam, I…" Kori stated.

"Get back to the house, Kori. Now." Sam barked. Kori bolted. She faintly heard Jared and Paul yelp as they were knocked away from the older wolf. She was smiling as she walked into the house.

"Why did I hear two yelps?" Emily asked.

"I don't know." Kori grinned walking towards her room.

"Kori?" Emily said, catching the younger girl's arm. "Did Embry…?"

"My lips are sealed." Kori said, skipping into her room. Emily shook her head determining why there was a yelping sound…

* * *

Kori felt an arm go around her waist. She yelped getting jerked into a closet.

"We're breaking a lot of rules you know." Embry stated. Kori nodded.

"What'd Sam do to you?" The girl said.

"Couple scratches. The guys found it hilarious." Embry shrugged. Kori looked up sympathetically. "But luckily we heal fast."

"That's a plus." Kori said, leaning up to kiss him. Her pocket vibrated at the same time. She groaned as Embry chuckled.

"Apparently you were supposed to eat lunch with Quil." He said, looking at her phone. Kori sighed.

"I was. But if you…" She said.

"Nope, I told Sam I'd go on patrol during lunch. Gotta make it look like I'm not messing around with his baby sister." Embry said. "Just act normal." He kissed her and shoved her out of the closet. She ran to the cafeteria. Quil and Jake were staring at her.

"Where were you?" Quil asked.

"If I thought you needed to know, I'd tell you." Kori said. Paul and Jared walked pass the trio. Paul snorted and started laughing. Kori glared at him.

"Okay that's just strange. You and Paul avoid each other in school." Jake said. "Especially since…"

"Jake, shush." Kori snapped. Jake shrugged and started eating again…

* * *

**Hah a mystery that has to do with Kori and Paul. Anybody wanna guess at what it is?**

**4/20/10- Just letting everybody know that there is a poll up on my profile on whether or not Kori should be a wolf. Voting ends in two weeks. Hopefully another chapter will be up in that time period as well. **


	5. Snapped Preview

**Author's Note: So updates have been super slow. Graduation is taking over my life. But here's a preview of chapter 4. It's almost done. And it'll be updated this weekend at the latest along with chapters for all my other stories. Sorry for my slowness. **

Kori lit a cigarette, desperately in need of one after her last test. She leaned against a tree. Paul appeared out of the woods. He looked around.

"Give me one of those." He begged the girl. Kori smirked. She tossed him the pack.

"Last one." She told him.

"I love you, Kor." Paul said, lighting the cigarette.

"Better not let Embry hear you say that." Kori stated. Paul laughed. Kori eyed him suspiciously. "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about what Sam did to Embry." Paul said.

"What'd he do?" Kori asked.

"Exactly what we thought. He put the boy on a leash and dragged him to a tree and strung him up." Paul teased. Kori glared at him. "He pinned him to the ground and told him if he treats you wrong he'd have to face the wrath of Samuel Joshua Uley. But back to you, how was kissing your best friend?"

"Paul, this is going to make life extremely awkward for you but it was amazing." Kori sighed. Paul snorted.

"Lost my girl to a puppy." He said, hugging her.

"I was never your girl, Paulie." Kori said. Paul sighed.

"A guy can wish." He told her. Kori elbowed him.

"Can I get a ride?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Paul said…


	6. Snapped

**So somebody decided to flame this story and it made me laugh. I'm basically immune to flames they just make me work harder. If you don't like my writing don't read it. It solves everyone's problem…**

**Skipperdoodle:**** She's not going to smoke the whole time something's going to happen to make her change.**

**TeamSethxxWolfeh****: Updating! **

**teamjacob22:**** Kori amuses me too. She's kinda the same way with Sam that am I with a really good friend of mine who's a little older than me. And a friend of mine used a line like what Paul does with Embry Quil and Jake when I talk about my three best guy friends so he's my inspiration for Paul. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Munchin Jeeves:**** Sorry for the slow updates. Schools almost over so I'll be updating as much as I can starting in the beginning of July.**

**Scara1:**** Here's the next chapter. **

**Musick Drache: ****Thank you so much for the idea! And all the reviews.**

**.Lover.2009: ****Here's your next chapter. Thanks for you review**

**Shyrazie: ****It's actually a really good guess.**

**.Green:**** They are best friends but they were something more before they were such good friends so good guess.**

**Inkypinkyanna: ****I'll try to start adding more details. Thanks for the advice. **

**sunkissedchris: ****The mystery shall be solved soon. And Sam's starting to sound like my really good friend. He's protective too.**

Kori lit a cigarette, desperately in need of one after her last test. She leaned against a tree. Paul appeared out of the woods. He looked around.

"Give me one of those." He begged the girl. Kori smirked. She tossed him the pack.

"Last one." She told him.

"I love you, Kor." Paul said, lighting the cigarette.

"Better not let Embry hear you say that." Kori stated. Paul laughed. Kori eyed him suspiciously. "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about what Sam did to Embry." Paul said.

"What'd he do?" Kori asked.

"Exactly what we thought. He put the boy on a leash and dragged him to a tree and strung him up." Paul teased. Kori glared at him. "He pinned him to the ground and told him if he treats you wrong he'd have to face the wrath of Samuel Joshua Uley. But back to you, how was kissing your best friend?"

"Paul, this is going to make life extremely awkward for you but it was amazing." Kori sighed. Paul snorted.

"Lost my girl to a puppy." He said, hugging her.

"I was never your girl, Paulie." Kori said. Paul sighed.

"A guy can wish." He told her. Kori elbowed him.

"Can I get a ride?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Paul said…

Sam was sitting at the table as Kori walked into the house with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth.

"We need to talk." Sam said, scaring her. Kori set her stuff down. "Put the cigarette out, Koran." Kori smashed the cig into the ashtray.

"What can I do for you on this lovely evening?" She asked.

"Do you really like Call?" Sam said.

"Yeah… and not just because of the imprint." Kori admitted. Sam shook his head. He silently asked himself what he did to deserve her as a sister. He was a good kid. So why on earth would he be cursed with a crazy little sister? He wouldn't have her any other way but there were some days he couldn't handle her.

"What about Paul? What was he to you?" He asked.

"Paul was just a fling. I was drawn to him because you didn't want me to be." Kori explained. Sam nodded. "Can I go?"

"Get, squirt." Sam said. Kori ran off…

Embry Call knew it was stupid to be there. He knew Sam would kill him but he couldn't stay away from Kori. He climbed the tree to her window and knocked on it.

"Kor!" He yelled. Kori jumped.

"Embry, what are you doing here?" She asked, opening her window.

"I had to see you." He said, climbing in. Kori shrugged. Embry caught her around the waist and spun her into him.

"Let go Emb, Sam'll be up here before he goes on patrol." She said. Embry laughed.

"I'll hide when he does." He said, kissing her passionately. Kori wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up a little. She felt him pry her lips apart. Embry maneuvered them back towards her bed. There were footsteps on the stairs.

"Kori! You alright?" Sam called. Embry shot up.

"I'm fine, Sam." Kori lied.

"Okay, I'll wake you up in the morning. Bye, Squirt." Sam said, retreating downstairs. Kori breathed and readjusted her tank top.

"That was pointless; I'm just going to mess it up again." Embry said, kissing the girl again. Kori let him. They were getting a little heavy before Kori put a stop to it. Embry sat up. His short hair was disheveled and he looked a little flushed.

"I have to say I never thought I'd make out with you on my bed." Kori stated. Embry laughed. He leaned back on Kori's bed.

"Trust me neither did I." He said. Kori rolled her eyes. She leaned back on the bed against him.

"Wanna help me with something?" She asked.

"What?" Embry asked.

"Revenge on my brother." Kori smiled…

Kori was asleep in Embry's arms when Sam got home. A part of him wanted to tear the kid's head off but another part knew it was better for Kori to be with Embry. He had been her best friend since birth even their mothers knew they'd be together. Kori was the wilder one with Embry as the calmer one. They evened each other out. He shook his head shutting his sister's door. He checked in on Emily too. She was working on something.

"Little early to be up isn't it?" He asked, scaring her.

"Oh Sam. I meant to wake Kori and Embry up before you got home." She said.

"They're fine. Kori would've fought me anyway if I said she couldn't see him." Sam swore. "She's fights me on everything."

"She's sixteen, Sam. You're practically her father." Emily said.

"Practically. I'm going to go take a shower." Sam said…

Kori woke up in Embry's arms. She shoved him lightly. He snored louder.

"Embry, wake up." Kori said knocking the boy onto the ground.

"I'm up." He groaned. Kori shook her head as she heard the shower running. She smirked.

"Game set match." She said. Embry looked up at her.

"Wanna know the down side to this? Sam's going to know I helped you." He said. Kori fell on top of the boy.

"Oh I forgot about that." She said. She sat up and got off him. Embry rolled over and pushed up.

"I better get out of here." He said, sliding the girl's window open. Kori grabbed the boy's wrist.

"I promise you Sam already knows you're here." She said, pulling him back.

"All the more reason for me to run… you should've seen his original plan when he found out about the imprint… he was going to string me up. Bet Paul told you." Embry said, laying a kiss on her forehead. Kori put her hands on her hips and Embry knew she wanted more.

"Kor, we can't." He swore.

"You're going to have a very pissed off imprint if you keep listening to her brother." Kori said.

"I don't really have a choice." Embry stated. "I wish you would understand that." He escaped out the window. Kori groaned and fell back onto her bed as the door swung open. Sam stepped into the room with bright pink hair.

"Can you spell grounded?" He asked.

"Ummm it was Embry's idea?" Kori shrugged nervously.

"Nah this is a Kori idea all the way. So KORI IS GROUNDED until further notice. No Embry, no videogames… no anything. And just to make sure you don't come up with some freaky idea to let Embry in, Jared is going to be watching your window." Sam said. Kori stared at him, mouth wide open.

"You fucking ruin everything, Sam. Embry won't touch me because of you, Paul comes looking for cigs because you have them running to death and I can't tell my best friends what they're going to be in the next six months. I'm not a fucking wolf but I swear it's like I am just because I still have to listen to the alpha. It's not fair." Kori yelled. Sam slammed the door shut and turned to face her.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Embry won't touch you out of fear. Paul calms down with those cigarettes but they slow him down. And if you want to scare the hell out of Jake and Quil go ahead. But the only reason you listen to me is because I'm your legal guardian. If you had to be alpha you'd understand… hell if you had to have the weight of an alpha order on you, you'd understand." Sam barked. Kori went to take a swing at him. Sam grabbed her hand. He wanted to shove her onto the bed and beat the snot of her for talking to him like that. They had fought plenty of times when they were younger. Kori always won. Now it wouldn't be fair since he had an advantage. Kori hissed in pain. Sam released his grip on her now bruising arm.

"Get out." She spat. Sam shook his head. "Dammit Samuel! Get out! And get Emily while you're at it. I think it's broke." Sam booked it out of the room. Kori tried moving her fingers only to have pain course through her whole arm… .

Jake grabbed Kori's locker door.

"Fall down again?" He asked. Kori shook her head.

"Got in a fight with Sam and punched a wall." Kori said. She looked down at her purple cast. Embry hadn't seen it yet.

"Only got two more years and you're free of him." Jake helped.

"Tell me about it." Kori muttered.

"Hey, Bella asked if I wanted to go to a movie Saturday night. She said I could ask you and Quil if you want to go so I'm not a loner." The boy said. Kori shrugged.

"I'll see." The black haired girl said. "I guess we better get going. Bell's going to ring." The two started to walk off. Kori heard a whistle. Paul was at the window waving her outside. He was jumping up and down like a maniac.

"Your babysitter calls." Jake tormented.

"He's not my babysitter. He's my ex." Kori said. Jake laughed.

"You only dated him long to sleep with him…" He said. Kori glared at him.

"Not so loud. I don't want…" She said.

"Don't want Embry to know? You're making rounds with your brother's followers." Jake said.

"Shut up, Jake." Kori growled, punching him. Jake smirked at the girl as she ran off. Kori walked over to Paul.

"Go home now… I already talked to my mom… go home…" Paul said. Kori looked confused. "We just chased a freaking leech to Canada. Sam wants you home NOW."

"What does chasing a leech have to do with me?" Kori asked.

"She was stalking the school." Paul sighed…

Emily touched Kori's shoulder as the girl changed the TV channel.

"Sam said that you can't go to the movies. It'd be against the grounding. Sorry Kor." She said. Kori scoffed.

"I figured as much." She said.

"You could try listening to your brother every now and then… and not put hair dye in his shampoo." Emily stated.

"Emily, Emily, Emily… I'm his younger sister… I must put pink hair dye in his hair… It's my god given right." Kori said. Emily shook her head.

"Well you're also sixteen years old, Kori." She said. Kori stared at the older woman.

"And he's twenty-two." She said. "He shouldn't have had to be a parent at age 9." Emily rolled her eyes. Sam walked in.

"Guess Paul told you." He said, looking at the girl.

"Why was she near the school? Every other time she's trying to get near Forks." Kori asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied. "How's your arm?"

"It itches like there is no freaking tomorrow." The teen groaned.

"Maybe if you two were more careful…" Emily suggested.

"Hey blame him." Kori said pointing at her older brother.

"It was all you." Sam swore. Kori rolled her eyes. Paul and Jared walked through the door. Embry slowly trailing them.

"Come on Sam, cliff diving. I have nothing else to do with my life." Paul whined.

"Yeah come on. The puppy's got patrol so us big dogs are gonna play." Jared laughed. Kori scoffed at the immaturity.

"Stop calling him a puppy. You guys are all almost the same ages." She said, glancing at Embry.

"But he's still the puppy." Paul said, putting Embry into a headlock.

"Shove off Paul." Embry said breaking away from Paul. "Sam, can me and Kori go for a walk?"

"Puppy wants to _talk_." Jared mocked.

"Go for it. Just don't be gone too late." Sam said. Kori followed Embry out of the house. They just walked to the end of the driveway before Embry leaned against a tree and Kori started walking on a fallen tree branch near the edge of the drive.

"So Sam told us you just figured out the wolf thing… no help?" He asked.

"Little bit of help. When Sam disappeared, Mom was upset and Leah was worse. When he came back and Old Quil told him what was going on, I kind of eavesdropped on the conversation. Sam eventually asked me if I knew something and I couldn't lie to him…" Kori explained.

"Since when?" Embry asked.

"I wasn't going to lie about that." Kori cleared up. She hopped off the branch. "Not that I don't lie to him."

"Yeah I know you lie to him." Embry said. Kori shrugged.

"What bothers me is… He knew Dad but Dad didn't ever tell him about the legends. I barely knew Dad but when I was little I mean extremely little Dad used to tell me bedtime stories about them." Kori said. "The legends said only the males are wolves. So why'd he tell me?"

"You have a thing for history you always have." Embry stated.

"Yeah I guess. But still Dad should've told Sam. Maybe it would've explained why he left." Kori stated.

"Probably not." Embry said.

"I guess you're right. Mom said it was because they were so young when Sam was born. Barely out of school then I was born right before they were twenty five." The girl said.

"That could be a reason." Embry said. Sam whistled.

"Better get back." Kori said, running down the drive.


	7. Guilty

**So I have reasons for not updating ANYTHING but they're not good ones... I mean College comes first... But anyways... I updated! (Hides in little corner)**

Kori smirked walking through the door. She sat down at the table. Sam raised an eyebrow. Emily shook her head.

"You're up to something." Emily sang walking past Kori.

"Am not." Kori stated.

"When are you not up to something?" Sam asked.

"Well you're the one who broke my arm." Kori smiled. Sam groaned. That was expected.

"I said sorry." Sam swore.

"Yet I couldn't go to the movie which was right before Jake turned." Kori teased.

"I may have broken your arm but all I have to say is… You're still grounded." Sam said. Kori screamed and walked off.

"Be fair." Emily told her fiancé. Sam glanced at her. She shrugged. "Don't you think you're too hard on her?"

"No I don't. She needs a parent." Sam stated.

"A parent yes. A brother who acts like a parent no. You're her brother Sam." Emily said. "Think about it. And maybe call your dad. Maybe a Father Daughter thing will be good for her."

"Call my dad?" Sam asked as Emily disappeared. Jared and Paul walked through the door.

"Problems?" Paul asked.

"Only you two." Sam returned.

"You love us Sam." Jared smirked.

"No I don't." Sam said. Paul looked offended.

"What about Embry? He's your future brother in law." He stated. Sam growled.

"They're sixteen. I don't wanna think about it. Kinda like I don't wanna think about you and my sister sleeping together Paul." He said. Paul froze.

"She wanted it more than I did." He stated.

"At least it was before Embry imprinted on her. You'd be dead." Sam told him. Paul shrugged.

"The puppy had my girl's heart from the day they were born." He stated.

"Speaking of the puppy. You two head out and take over for him and Jacob. I'll be there later." Sam told the duo. The two werewolves ran off. Emily glanced over at Sam.

"Why don't you think over letting her off grounding? She's just a kid." She requested.

"I'll think about it." He said, getting up and leaving. Kori walked back downstairs.

"You owe me, Koran." Emily said, watching the teenager walk out the door. "Where are you going?"

"Hanging out with Kim and Lacie." Kori said walking out.

"Home by six." Emily yelled. Kori yelled something that sounded like a "Whatever" as the door slammed…

Kori knocked on the door to Kim's house. Kim's four year old nephew opened the door.

"I'm not 'possed to answer the door, Kori." He said.

"Then why did you, Mikey?" Kori asked, flipping the boy over her shoulder. He squealed. "Jessie! Did you lose something?" She called as she walked into the kitchen where Kim's sister and mother were sitting. Kim and Lacie were with them. Jessie laughed seeing little Micah over Kori's shoulder.

"I told you it was Kori!" Micah squealed.

"No Kim told you it was Kori." Jessie said, taking her son.

"We're going out tonight." Kim told her mother.

"Sam Uley is letting his sister go out? He told me she was grounded." Jessie said, eyeing the teen.

"Emily told me I could go." Kori said.

"I hate to tell you, Kor; Sam is only looking out for you." Jessie said, picking up Micah.

"You mean like he was only looking after you when he was driving Kyler home wasted?" Kori snapped. Jessie glared at her before walking off.

"Low blow." Lacie murmured.

"I know. Kyler pulled out of a coma didn't he? So it's not like I..." Kori started.

"It was low." Lacie said. Kori screamed.

"I didn't mean to say it, it slipped." She promised.

"Word vomit?" Kim offered.

"Bad case of it." Kori said. "Emily wants Sam to call my dad."

"Doesn't he have like three kids now?" Lacie asked.

"New wife, three kids, and even better a new life. But he was my Daddy first." Kori said.

"That's Jess' thing about Kyler. He's got a new girlfriend and a little girl but no body's taking responsibility for Micah except Jess." Kim said, starting her car. Kori shrugged.

"I don't want to see my dad." She said.

"Tell Sam that." Lacie offered. Kim agreed.

"Sam won't call Dad, its taboo to him." Kori said. "But with me and Embry…"

"He'll probably call him." Kim helped.

"More than likely." Kori said. "Mom doesn't give a shit."

"I'm sure your mom cares." Lacie said.

"She left me with Sam." Kori argued.

"Maybe you should see your dad." Kim said.

"No!" Kori yelled…

Kori stalked back into the house as Emily set food down on the table in front of Jared and Embry.

"Wait!" She yelled knocking Embry's hand off a biscuit.

"You see she's horrible to me." Embry told Jared.

"She's horrible, I know. Every guy wants a hot girl to be nice to him." Jared mocked. Kori sat on his lap.

"Bite me." She said, noticing Bella watching. "Oh hey, Bella." She added, laughing.

"Kori." Bella said.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Kori asked, switching to Embry's lap. "And where's my brother and the other two ding dongs?"

"Well Jake thinks Bella can help." Jared said. Kori looked at the girl.

"Vampire Girl help?" She said. "Jake's off his rocker." She stood up. "You love a leech why would you want to help us?"

"Kori, leave her alone." Sam said walking into the house and kissing Emily.

"None of that, I'm eating here." Jared complained.

"Then eat." Sam said, kissing Emily again. Kori gagged loud enough to break them apart…

Kori scanned the movie case. Emily looked in at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"How much has Sam told you about my dad?" Kori returned pulling out a movie and putting it in. "This one's my favorite."

"_Daddy here!" Three year old Kori yelled as she jumped over the other presents. Sam had his arms followed over his chest. Joshua Uley swung his youngest up into his arms. She hugged his neck. _

"_Hey baby girl." He said. "Sammy, I got you something too." _

"_I don't want it." Sam said. Kori climbed out of her father's arms. She walked over to her brother. _

"_It Christmas, Sammy." She begged her brother. Sam looked down at her. Kori hugged his leg. Joshua shook his head. _

"_I'll just leave it here, Kori." He said. Lilly Uley glared at her husband. "Oh come on, Lil, he's got your attitude towards me." Lilly took her daughter from Joshua._

"_No he's just like you. Doesn't care if he hurts someone's feelings." She said. "Go finish opening your presents, Kori." The three year old followed her mother's orders. Sam watched his sister as their parents disappeared into the kitchen. Yelling started on the film. Kori looked at brother. He got in the floor with her as she opened the last of her presents. A stuffed wolf. She gripped it tightly in one hand as she handed her brother the last present from their father. Sam eyed it not sure whether or not to open it. _

"_It won't bite." His little sister said. She was still clutching the wolf and holding it against her chest. Sam opened it... _Kori looked over at Emily. She was crying a little bit.

"You guys didn't see him much as kids did you?" She asked.

"We had a very unstable childhood if that's what you're asking." Kori stated.

"Is that why you act out so much? Your father leaving?" Emily asked.

"Last time I saw my dad, he walked in to tell my mom he was getting married and that he had a kid with her. Three kids really." Kori shrugged…

A wolf crept up behind Kori as she bent over. The wet nose hit her back. She screamed. The wolf coughed a laugh.

"God dammit Paul." She said, the cigarette in her hand fell to the ground. The gray wolf smiled at her. She glared at it.

'Hope you don't tell Sam.' Paul's voice said. Kori stared at him.

"Paul did you say something?" She asked the boy.

'Said I hope your brother doesn't find out I did that.' Paul repeated. Kori backed up. 'You heard me?' The wolf asked.

**AHAHAHAHAHA Cliffy**


	8. Wolf Whisperer

**I feel horrible. This story is being very neglected by me. I apologize to anyone reading it, if they still are... But hopefull this can make up for it. Daddy Uley gets to speak to his kids... Oh dear. And a very angry and nosy Jake.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^11^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"_You've got Joshua Uley, I can't come to the phone right now but leave a message and I'll call you back." _Joshua Uley's voicemail answered his daughter's call.

"Hey Dad, I know it's been a while but… I need answers. Call me back as soon as you can." She said sighing as she finished the message. Sam walked past the door as she hung up.

"You called Dad?" He asked.

"No." Kori said, clutching her phone to her. Sam walked into the room and eyed his sister's phone.

"Then who?" He asked.

"Embry.' Kori lied, shuffling towards the back of the bed. Sam stalked towards her. He pounced as her. "Sam!" She giggled getting tickled by her older brother. He snatched the phone.

"I knew it was Dad." He said, keeping his sister pinned to the bed. She fought for the phone back. Difficult when one hand was broken. Sam let her go.

"I have a question for him." She said.

"One I can't answer?" He asked.

"I don't think you can. It has to do with the stories he used to tell me before bedtime." The younger Uley stated. Sam shrugged. "Why is Paul like stalking me?"

"I don't know what you mean." Her brother swore.

"You don't? Every time I turn around Paul is right there either as a wolf or as a human." Kori said hands on her hips.

"I asked him to keep an eye on you." Sam laughed nervously.

"Well I wish you didn't. He likes to scare the crap out of me. Especially if I'm smoking. I dropped my cig cause of him." She looked over at the window. "And I found something out."

"Why were you calling Dad?"The older Uley questioned.

"I can hear you guys when you're wolves." Kori admitted. Sam grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look at him.

"What do you mean you can hear us?" He yelled.

"I can hear your thoughts. I know what you're saying. It doesn't make sense Sam. You said it a couple months ago. I had every symptom. I should be a wolf right now. But instead my body temperature runs a little high and I can hear your thoughts when you're a wolf." Kori explained. "Dad used to tell me stories that his grandmother was like that. She could hear what the wolves said." She walked towards the bathroom. "That's why I was calling Dad." The bathroom door slammed…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^11^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Embry leaned backwards in his chair. Two legs on the ground two legs off. Kori stormed through the house. She jerked a chair out from under the table. Jacob was nowhere around. Paul and Jared were missing too.

"Sam says I'm still grounded. Only this time it's because I called my Dad." She groaned.

"Is Sam here?" Embry asked, setting the chair back down on all fours.

"No." Kori said. Her boyfriend grabbed her hand.

"Let's go." He said, pulling her out the door.

"I don't want to be grounded any longer than I already am." She whined.

"We won't get caught. And as long as you're on your land, who cares right?" Embry asked. Kori groaned getting pulled along. They stopped at the garage which held both of her cars. A '67 Mustang and an '86 Ford F150.

"What are we doing?" The girl complained. Embry jumped into the bed of the truck. Kori jumped to lean over the side.

"I'm laying down back here that way none of the other guys can find us." He told her. She climbed in the back with him. Her head lay perfectly on his shoulder. Embry started laughing. "Paul told me something. Said you can hear our thoughts. We all think he's crazy."

"I can." Kori said looking up at him. Embry shot up.

"How?" He asked.

"I don't know that's why I called my Dad. He used to tell me stories." She muttered. "One was of my great grandmother. She could hear the wolves as well. Her brother was in the pack and she was married to Levi Uley. It's a family thing. She had a higher temperature and could hear the wolves' thoughts. It's all so messed up. Girls can't be part of the pack. It's only the males. But me and my great grandmother, we're different." She sat against the tool box.

"Wolf whisperers." Embry laughed.

"I'm serious, Embry!" Kori yelled… Jacob stormed into Kori's room.

"Bella chose the leech!" He yelled. Kori looked up from her desk. Embry was sprawled out on the bed.

"You thought otherwise?" Kori asked. Jacob went to pounce at her only to be slammed against the wall by Embry who had launched himself off the bed. Kori scrambled up against her desk.

"You don't know anything, Uley! You and your brother are just alike." Jacob yelled.

"Don't you dare compare me to Sam, Jacob Black." Kori yelled. She shoved Embry away. Jacob was close to losing it.

"Are you asking to get hurt?" Embry yelled. "Look at what happened to Emily!"

"He won't hurt me." Kori snapped. She shoved Jacob with her good arm. "Will you Jake? You're not mad at me. You're mad at Cullen. And Bella." Jacob was shaking hard. Kori shoved him again. A growl was in the back of his throat. Embry was waiting for the shift. Kori was pushing it. She shoved the boy again. "You willing to screw up your friendships for a girl, Jakers? Willing to lose your best friends?" She shoved him again. Jacob stopped shaking. He was just staring at the wall. Kori hugged her best friend. He leaned his head against her shoulder.

"I was about to kiss her." Jacob mumbled. Embry stayed away from the hugging duo.

"You okay, Jake?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jacob said.

"Good because you're crushing my girlfriend." Embry laughed. Jacob backed away from Kori. She threw a glance in Embry's direction. He shrugged falling back on her bed. Jake sat in her desk chair. He spun around in it.

"So have you two done it yet?" He asked. Kori turned a bright red.

"I've gotta pee." She stated. She walked out of the room leaving the two boys alone. She leaned against the door locking it. Back in the room, Embry was glaring at his best friend.

"I can't believe you asked that." He growled.

"I was curious. I mean it is Kori. She has already lost it." Jake teased.

"Why do you think her brother is stalking us?" Embry sighed. "I can't go anywhere without Sam around or without Paul."

"Why Paul?" Jacob asked.

"He's her best friend that's a wolf… other than you… and he's protective of her." Embry shrugged.

"And you're okay with her and Paul being that close?" Jake asked.

"Not really." Embry said as Kori returned…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^11^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sam saw his sister run up the stairs. Her phone was pressed to her ear.

"Kori!" He yelled chasing her through the house. She slammed her door locking it. Sam kept banging on it.

"Can't hear you." Kori yelled walking towards her bed. "Hi Dad."

"_Kori? Been a while, baby girl."_ Joshua said.

"I know. I have a question… Is it possible that I can talk to the wolves?" She asked. There was silence on the other end of the line. Joshua had dropped something.

"_Where's your mother, Kor?" _He returned.

"Dropped me at Sam's. Custody papers already done." Kori said.

"_I don't feel right telling you this stuff over the phone…" _Her father sighed. Kori opened the door. Sam was glaring at her. She hit the speaker button.

"You owe us an explanation." She swore. "You owe us more, but atleast that."

"_Sam's there?" _the elder Uley assumed.

"Hi." Sam growled.

"_You remember the story about my grandmother? She could hear the wolves. Hear what they were thinking. She was a wolf in every way but she didn't shift. My great uncle was there watching her run a fever for a week. She grew an inch or six. But never changed. They called her a whisperer. She had a gift. One that she didn't want. Kori has that gift because it ran in your great grandmother's blood. Your blood. Much like what triggers the wolves, vampires or danger to the tribe in general triggers whatever needs to be triggered in Kori to allow her to hear the wolves."_ Joshua said.

"So I'm a wolf who can't shift? Then why is my arm still in a cast?" Kori asked.

"_You still heal quicker… just not as fast as your brother."_ Joshua laughed.

"Thanks Dad." Kori said.

"_Welcome, baby girl. You know you can come here anytime. Your brothers and sister would love to meet you."_ Joshua stated.

"I'll think about it. Love you Dad." Kori said.

"_Love you both."_ Joshua said, hanging up. Kori snorted as she threw her phone onto her bed.

"Like I want to meet those brats." She said. Sam laughed and hugged his sister.

"You know you should stay grounded for that?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kori said, squirming away.

"You're no longer grounded." Sam said walking away from her.

"So I can hang out with Embry!" She yelled.

"Not tonight! He's busy!" Sam said…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^11^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Poor Kori. She's got Daddy issues and she's a "Wolf Whisperer". Well I'm gunna go er work on this story some more. So while I go hide in a corner and pray nobody throws anything at me while I'm making up for lost time... Review... Please? **


	9. You Do The Math

**I got a review begging me not to abandon this story so I'm updating. This story along with all my others have hit a huge snag. I have writers block. But this chapter covers most of Eclipse except the end of it. ;). That is getting its own little twist. **

**Dedicated to Girliepie who begged me not to abandon it. **

************************************************11*******************************************************************************

"Did you know sex is like math?" Jacob asked walking into Kori's room. Kori spun around in her desk chair.

"Tell me Bella is back? You weren't so annoying when she was around." She said.

"I'm distracting myself because she's back." Jacob stated.

"So you come in here talking about sex?" Kori swore. "Don't you have patrol or some shit?"

"Nope… I get to be bored." The teen said. Kori stood up.

"You're welcome to doing my homework." She said.

"What homework do you have? School's out." He asked. Kori twirled around and fell on her bed.

"Sam gave me homework… look through the histories. My great grandmother couldn't have been the first. And she wasn't." She said.

"So who was the first?" Jacob asked.

"Think about it." Kori smirked at him.

"The third wife?" Jacob asked.

"Of course. She was the start of this." Kori stated. She sat up on her elbows. Jacob sat on her bed. "Wonder why Billy didn't say anything?"

"Maybe he didn't know." Jacob stated.

"Somebody knew." Kori said. She collapsed onto her back. "Somebody had to know."

"Question is who?" Jacob said.

"That's something I don't know the answer to." Kori sighed. She looked up at her ceiling. "I hate this."

"I kinda like it. Makes it easier on us." Jacob swore. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders…

************************************************11*******************************************************************************

Kim laid on the horn. Kori grabbed her book bag.

"Bye Emily, Sam!" She yelled. She bolted out the door. Sam spun in a complete 360 as she ran past him.

"Hey speed racer slow down." He said. Kori smirked at him. Sam rolled his eyes. Kori flung Kim's car door open. Lacey scooted across the seat.

"Sam saw you guys." Kori said.

"Kinda hard to miss the bright red car." Lacey snickered.

"Yes, Kimberly, why did you have to have a bright red car?" Kori asked.

"It screamed my name." Kim snorted.

"Bright red." Kori repeated.

"I wanted a bright red car!" Kim yelled. Kori and Lacey broke down laughing. Kim turned down the road out of La Push. The three girls found the shop they were looking for.

"I can't believe you want to go here. Of all places." Kori groaned.

"Just because Bella works here." Lacey smirked.

"Cute, Lace." Kori said. She followed her two friends into the sporting goods store. Bella was cleaning up a spill. Kori smirked as she followed Kim and Lacey to the boots section. The trio grabbed the boots and walked to the counter. Bella was behind it now. Kori slammed the boots down.

"Don't rip me off. Jake's Band-Aid still needs to be ripped." She spat.

"Kor, no." Lacey said, pulling Kori away from the counter. Kori's eyes flashed dangerously. Kim pulled laid a card down.

"These three." She said. She grabbed the boots and helped Lacey drag Kori out.

"You didn't have to be mean." Lacey spat.

"She asked for it." Kori swore.

"What happened between her and Jake has nothing to do with you." Lacey stated.

"She hurt him! Nobody hurts my friends all because of a..." Kori yelled. She grabbed her head as a headache hit her. Kim slammed on brakes.

"Kor!" She screamed…

************************************************11*******************************************************************************

Sam heard the car outside swerve. Kori jumped out of it. Kim and Lacey were staring at her.

"You caused this!" She yelled as Sam walked outside.

"Not with your friends around." Sam sighed.

"How did you even…?" Kori started only to have a hand slap over her mouth. Embry gave Kim and Lacey a get out of here look. The two girls drove off.

"Guess if I focus hard enough, I can order you around, Kor. And that was my test. You knew not mention any of this to Kim and Lacey. You don't mention it to Jessie. You don't bring it up to Bella." Sam said. Embry lifted his hand off Kori's mouth.

"Screw you! Bella already knows! What does it matter if I bring it up to her?" She snapped.

"Because Jacob knew better!" Sam yelled. "And you do too! Jake went around the rules."

"I won't tell Kim and Lacey and you know it." Kori barked.

"You would tell them and I know it. You almost just did." Sam snapped. He grabbed Kori's arm and dragged her inside. Kori knocked him away.

"Why is it you have to play protect Kori all the time, Sam? I'm dating a wolf. Hell I'm basically a wolf." She yelled.

"But you're not! You don't heal super fast and I don't need this out in the open." Sam yelled. Kori grabbed her car keys. She jumped into the rebuilt '67 Mustang she had. She broke down crying. Her last bit of freedom had just been taken from her and Sam didn't realize it. She was going to kill him. She pulled into Jacob's driveway. Embry had followed her. She flicked him off. He whined. Jacob had the door open. He pulled the girl who had been like his sister into his arms. She was crying so bad he was almost glad to be wearing a shirt.

"Bella's going to the Bon Fire tonight." He whispered. "You wanna go with us?" Kori shook her head.

"I promised Embry I'd go with him. Sam figured it out, Jake. He can give me orders, tell me what to do." She said.

"He wouldn't though would he?" Jacob asked.

"He just did." Kori swore…

************************************************11*******************************************************************************

Kori slid her hand into Embry's.

"Jared told Kim." He said.

"Sam let him?"She asked.

"He imprinted on her." Embry shrugged. They walked down the hill towards the others. Kori pulled on Embry's arm.

"Kiss me." She ordered. Embry lifted her up.

"Gladly." He said, leaning her against a tree and kissing her senseless. Kori moaned softly as they separated. Embry laughed softly. "Later, Kor, later." Kori whimpered as she spotted Paul behind her.

"Hot and heavy against a tree? Seriously?" Paul asked. Kori pulled her shoe off and threw it at him. He grabbed it midair and ran off with it.

"Paul, you jerk!" She yelled running after him. Neither of them saw the mud that they slipped in. Embry couldn't help but laugh. Seth and the other couldn't either. Kori growled. Kim pulled her friend up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Order via mind link." Kori explained. She shoved Paul face first into the mud and grabbed her shoe.

"How's the mud, Paul?" Jared laughed. The pack walked towards the elders…

************************************************11*******************************************************************************

Jake arrived with Bella right on time. Kori leaned back on Embry's knees and didn't look towards Jake which slightly bothered him. The story was one that they had all heard before yet some never knew it was real. Each of them listened intently. Kori even mouthed the words to the story. Embry's hand clutched hers as the third wife was mentioned. Kori stroked his palm with her thumb and the boy eased up. The story came to an end. Kori had ended up on Embry's lap by the end. She was dozing off. Embry sat up.

"I'll walk you home." He said. Kori stumbled along with him. Sam had beaten them home. He was watching out a window. Embry tilted Kori's head up and kissed her. "I want you to know I love you."

"You better." She said, leaning on her toes to kiss him again. "I love you too." Embry laughed. Kori went to go into the house. He grabbed her arm.

"No matter what?" He asked.

"Cross my heart." She said. She walked inside…

************************************************11*******************************************************************************

Kori slapped her phone. She glanced at it. Her dad had been calling her non stop for days and after the third day she stopped answering. Luckily it wasn't her dad this time.

"Hey." She whispered groggily seeing Embry's name.

"You can't still be asleep." He said.

"I am." She laughed.

"Well get dressed, we're going to a party." Embry stated.

"Thought she hit him. Why are you making me go?" She sighed.

"In case she hits him again." Embry stated.

"But you won't let me hit her." Kori stated.

"Touché." Embry said. "Now do it anyway." Kori groaned aloud. Sam knocked on her door. She groaned even more.

"Get up! The dingdongs are here." He said.

"Shut up, Sam I don't wanna go!" Kori complained.

"You have to. Just in case Jake is a moron." Sam smirked.

"When is he not?" Kori asked raising an eyebrow…

************************************************11*******************************************************************************

Kori glared at the boys.

"I hate all three of you." She said as Jake opened the door. He smirked at her. They walked into the Cullen's house. Kori growled as she spotted the vampires. Embry pulled her closer to him.

"Play nice." He whispered, kissing her forehead. Kori locked her foot behind his. She forced him to stop.

"I'll play nice on one condition." She said.

"And that is?" Embry asked. Kori kissed him. She pulled herself up on her toes and kissed him harder. He growled low. "Nevermind." He said as she pulled away. Quil snorted.

"Getting lucky tonight, Embry?" He asked. Embry glared at his friend. Jake turned to look at the trio.

"Disgusting." He stated. Something funky was going on with the vampires in the house and Bella wasn't anywhere in sight either.

"Jake, something's wrong." Kori stated. Jacob nodded. Kori laid a hand on his arm. "Let's go find out." Jacob lead them over to the Cullens. Kori glared at Edward who glared back.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked. Embry and Quil flanked him. Kori leaned on the rail.

"Yeah what's with the disappearing act? This is your party, Swan." She said.

"They're coming." Alice Cullen said. Kori clutched the rail harder.

"Who?" She bit. Embry squeezed her arm as he heard something start to crack.

"An army." Dr. Cullen stated.

"What damn army?" Jacob finally asked.

"Newborns. Our kind." The doctor said. Kori cut her eyes at the vampires.

"Why?" She asked.

"For Bella." One of them said. Kori had blanked out on faces, the two boys flanking Jacob had too. Jacob was the only one who was focused. Embry slouched against the rail. He started to grin. If it was a fight the vampires wanted. It was a fight they'd get and the wolves knew it.

************************************************11*******************************************************************************

**So there it is. Another chappie. After this I should be able to update this story a lot more. I have most of the story played out after this. I'm not in a very romantic mood so Kori and Embry might have to wait before there is any romance in their lives. My ex and I just broke up and it wasn't pretty and my friend and his girlfriend broke up and she smacked him and made him look like Scar from Lion King so there is not a romantic idea in my head right now. But there will be some eventually. But lots of fighting is ahead. Mostly Kori and Sam, Kori and her dad and a even Kori and Embry. Expect drama... And sorry about my romance rant... Review? :)**


	10. Bonus Chapter: Halo

**Bold-Story **

**Normal - lyrics**

**italics- flashback**

**I fell in love with Halo by Tim McGraw and made a bonus chapter out of the songfic. Hope ya'll like it. This chapter and others is why the ratin changed.**

**Be warned there is cutting and cursing.**

**********************************************11*****************************************************************************

**He hated seeing her this way. Passed out on the sofa. Ice pressed to her forehead, pale and sweaty. She was always tougher than he was. After all her parents had put her and her brother through, she deserved to be stronger. She lifted the ice pack off her forehead. Her eyes met his. **

"**You don't have to babysit me." She whispered, voice weak.**

"**I know but I think you…" He started.**

"**There's the problem, you think." The girl said. Somewhere in the house a baby cried. "Can you check on your kids?"**

"**Kori?" He said.**

"**Yes?" The girl asked. **

"**I love you." He said.**

Let's just cut it down the middle,  
Let it bleed and bleed out.  
I'll clean up the mess, baby you stand there and shout  
Cry, Cry, Baby I can't hold us together  
**Something crashed in the bathroom. The boy looked up from his three month old son's crib. He took off towards the noise. His girlfriend was cursing. **

"**Dammit. That stung." The girl said. Pills were spread out across the floor along with a razor. Blood was rusting the blade. The boy grabbed the other teen's wrist. Blood flowed from a cut. It was already starting to heal. The girl hissed as the boy squeezed the blood from the cut.**

"**That's it, the twins are staying at Sam's until you clean yourself up." The boy said, letting go of the girl's arm. She spat at him. He glared at her.**

"**You're fucked up, Koran." He said. The girl started screaming as he walked out to gather the two diaper bags. She was still screaming as he walked out.  
**Paint me in the corner, cover me with rage  
I'll take it like a circus lion, silent in my cage  
Cry, Cry, Baby I can't change the weather  
**He returned without the three month old twins he had fathered. Her older brother was going to watch them. She had calmed in the time it took him to go take the twins. Depression. Sam had told him about her depression. Apparently having the twins brought that side of her back out. He found her passed out across their bed. She was crashing from a high and the cuts were healed into then pink lines. He pressed a kiss to her clammy forehead. The girl's eyes fluttered open. She gave a look of recognition. **

"**Where're my babies?" She asked. **

"**With Sam. Baby, if this has to do with us, I'll let you go." He said. **

"**It doesn't." She whispered, trying to convince herself. **  
Baby I'll let go when you say so  
Try to let your heart fly free  
I'll crawl out of my cradle, down into my black hole  
And you just lay low under your Halo  
**She was always trying to be perfect. He knew that. She wanted to be accepted by her mother and father. She wanted her brother to love her and he did but he couldn't show it. She was tired of fighting for perfection. It didn't want her. Never had. She met the boy's eyes. **

"**I'm just so tired, Embry." She said, letting her eyes drift again. He nodded. He kissed her forehead and disappeared to the living room. She had changed since the twins. The mood between the two was darker than before. He had watched her change more than their other two best friends had. He had been the one to find her with cuts on her arms and passed out from alcohol. **  
I'll slip into the back room,  
Fall into your past  
Almost out of focus, like a faded photograph  
Cry, Cry, Baby I'm all out of answers  
**He wasn't sure how or when they ended up laying on the bed together. She had come to him first. That he knew. She lay facing the wall crying. He just held onto her not knowing how to fix things. He was out of answers. Sadly there was no way to fix the demons that held her. Something told him this was hereditary. Her mother was diagnosed with depression which caused her to all but abandon her children. The girl let him lace his fingers with hers.**

"**I'm here, baby. I'm not letting go 'till you say so." He told her. She sniffled. He kissed her neck. There was a time not so long ago that he had heard the perfect song that fit her. Back when she could easily hide the depression that held their relationship in the dark.**  
Baby I'll let go when you say so  
Try to let your heart fly free  
I'll crawl out of my cradle, down into my black hole  
And you just lay low under your Halo  
_He watched her hold her arms wide._

"_I wonder what it would be like to fly." She said, staring off the cliff. _

"_I vote we don't find out today. That water is freezing." He said. She turned to him. There was something permanently hidden behind her eyes. She tilted her head slightly and the darkness hidden behind those eyes disappeared from the light. She lay down beside him. Her dark hair fanned out into a halo around her head. She looked over at him. That dark shadow behind her eyes was back. He pulled her to him. She stayed laying underneath her halo. _  
Baby I'll let go when you say so  
Try to let your heart fly free  
I'll crawl out of my cradle, down into my black hole  
And you just lay low under your Halo  
**He felt her crawl away from him. His eyes shot open at the sound of her throwing up. She leaned her head against the cool wall. He knelt beside her. She looked up at him weakly.**

"**I'm sorry, Embry, I just can't…" She started. He slid down the wall and sat beside her. **

"**You gotta try to hold on." He begged her. He had already called Sam worried about the physical state of his girlfriend. He wanted her in the hospital yesterday. She had cuts zigzagging on her wrists. Sam had told him to wait until she asked for help unless it came to life and death. She had gotten to that point but managed to ask for help. She couldn't fight anymore. **

Baby you just lay low, under your Halo  
**Embry Call sat with his hands supporting his head. Kori Uley had given up. She had let him call the hospital to get her checked out. Sam had left to go check on his niece and nephew who were over all too young to lose their mother. Embry was left waiting for news on his girlfriend. **

"**Embry?" Kim Conner's mother asked. Embry looked up. "She's awake. And asking for you."**

"**Thank you." He said. He started to walk towards his girlfriend's room.**

"**Embry?" Mrs. Conner started. Embry turned around. **

"**Ma'am?" He asked.**

"**She's going to be okay. And you were smart to bring her here when you did. I'm not sure she would be able to go much longer on that path." Mrs. Conner said. Embry bit back tears. **  
Let's just cut it down the middle,  
Let it bleed and bleed out

"**They want me to see a shrink." Kori said. She wouldn't look him in the eye. Embry sat on her bed.**

"**That's not a bad thing, Kori. It'll help." He said.**

"**I was doing fine I thought. Guess you can't hide under a halo that long after all." She said. "When can I see Slade and Alexa?" **

"**As soon as you're released and see a shrink." Embry said.**

"**I have to see the shrink first?" Kori asked. **

"**I want you to atleast talk to him over the phone first. We can stay at Sam's till you're better or until we're ready to try being on our own again." Embry said. Kori nodded. **

"**I think that's smart." She said. She looked at her wrist. They had it bandaged up tight. "I only cut because I liked the sight of bleeding. Is that wrong?"**

"**On way too many levels, Kori. Way too many. I'm glad you're better." Embry said, as Kori leaned up to kiss him.**

"**Well working towards it." She stated. He chuckled low. His hot breath made the hair on her neck stand up. "I love you."**

"**I love you too." He said. **

*****************************************************11**************************************************************************

**Their story is only beginning. No Kori will not have this future. She may or may not be diagnosed with depression. Just remember these are only possiblities. Review please. **


	11. Daddy Complex

**Just a little chapter that I think will surprise a few people. If any body wants a backstory to the chapter let me know. This takes place about three day before the fight in Eclipse. And by the way I don't own Twilight. Just those you don't reconginze...**

************************************************11************************************************************************************

Kori stood beside the rest of the wolves. She and Embry were standing close to each other. Embry nuzzled her. Sam looked at the pair.

"_Show them, Koran."_ He ordered. Kori glared at her older brother before letting her inner wolf loose. Embry jumped a mile backwards away from his girlfriend. Kori whined. Sam nodded. That used to be his secret with his sister. After their fight over her not being a wolf and the bon fire, the siblings had gotten into another fight resulting in Kori shifting for the first time. Luckily Sam was the only one on patrol and the others only thought Kori was in the pack minds due to her whisperer status. Kori hadn't wanted to be able to be controlled. Sam was harder on her than the rest of them. She was forced to hide her inner wolf. Mostly so the Cullens wouldn't know about her.

"_When were you two gonna tell us?"_ Jacob asked.

"_When it was safe. Now we need you to know."_ Sam said.

"_Great we have an extra pack member to help with this army."_ Paul said. He winked at the girl. Kori snarled. Embry was still staring at his girlfriend. He took a step forward.

"_Still me, Emb."_ She swore. Embry's muzzle rose into a wolfish grin.

"_No we don't have an extra pack member. Kori is going to our dad's."_ Sam cleared up.

"_What? No. I'm fighting. You need me, Samuel."_ Kori said.

"_No, you go to Dad. That's an order."_ Sam stated. Kori growled low. She bared her teeth at her brother only to dip her head in surrender as the order weighed in. Jacob just stared at the siblings. Kori held a scared look in her eyes. She hated being ordered around. The pack all sniffed. Something stunk.

"_We stay in wolf form. I don't trust the vampires_." Sam said, glancing at the pack. _"Kori you keep an eye on Bella."_

"_I wanna atleast learn to fight."_ Kori snarled.

"_No…"_ Sam started.

"_Let her Sam. She'll need to know." _Jacob piped up.

"_Fine."_ Sam said. The wolves slunk through the woods. The Cullens were waiting. The wolves were just watching today. They'd learn by watching and listening. Kori tilted her head to the side. She cringed watching the group. Sometime around four the vampires decided to split. Kori, Embry, and Quil got the message from Jacob to wait for him. Kori knew she'd have some explaining to do. The boys were not liking the fact that she hid this from them. Kori whimpered. She shivered in the cold. She might have been warm blooded. Overly warm blooded but she still got chills. Jacob reappeared.

"_You need to explain a few things, Koran."_ Jacob said. Kori's fur stood up on her back.

"_Don't call me that."_ She growled. Jacob shifted back. Kori retreated behind a bush and did the same. The boys were redressing.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Embry asked.

"Sam told me not to. He wasn't happy when I shifted the first time." Kori said. She bowed her head. "I didn't think it was possible. Whisperers aren't supposed to shift. I did."

"Obviously." Quil stated. Kori wrapped her arms around herself. She let a tear slip.

"I wanted to tell you three. You're my boys." She said. Embry hugged her. He kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about us, Kor. We're just stunned." He said, kissing her cheek. His lips ghosted over her lips. Kori was left wishing for more yet again. Embry chuckled. Quil and Jacob gagged. Kori turned to the two boys she had been raised with.

"Forgiven?" She asked.

"Every time." Quil stated hugging the girl. Kori looked over his shoulder at Jacob.

"I guess." He shrugged. Kori walked out of Quil's embrace. She held her arms open for Jacob. He hugged her quickly. Kori smiled against his shoulder.

"Love you always, Jake." She mumbled.

"Love you, too, Kori." Jacob stated. A howl went up. The four teens ran for it…

************************************************11************************************************************************************

Kori awoke in Embry's arms. She was almost thankful Sam hadn't came in. They hadn't done anything. Kori wasn't ready for that yet. Embry had never pushed her, either. Kori kissed the sleeping boy beside her. His eyes fluttered open. He smiled at her. Kori leaned up on one elbow.

"Morning." She said. Embry rolled over on top of her. Kori giggled. She covered her mouth as the boy raised an eyebrow.

"Something you wanna tell me?" He asked.

"No." Kori said, pulling him down. He kissed her. Kori smirked. She was leaving in three hours. She wanted this now.

"No, Kori. Not now. Not when you're getting ready to go see your dad." He said, shoving away from her. Kori growled. Embry shook his head. "Sorry, babe." She rolled out of the bed and walked toward her bathroom. Sam walked upstairs and banged on the door. Embry opened it. "She's in the shower." He told the elder Uley sibling.

"Good." Sam stated. "She's leaving in two hours."

"Yeah we know." Embry said, a little more sarcasm in the statement than there should have been. Sam glared at the teen.

"She shouldn't even be…" He started.

"Yeah I know she shouldn't even be a wolf. But she is." Embry said, walking off towards the back of the room to collect his stuff. "Tell her I'll see her at the airport. I need to go home and take a shower."

"Embry… thank you." Sam said, as the boy left.

"Welcome." Embry said, walking out the door…

************************************************11************************************************************************************

Kori turned into Embry's arms as the announcement came over the intercom.

"Flight 128 to Napa, California is now boarding." The announcement said. Kori let tears fall.

"You guys are gonna be okay, right?" She asked.

"Not even gonna bleed." Embry said. "Now you get your ass on the plane so I can pick you up next week." Kori bit her lip walking away from her boyfriend. A few hours later, the plane landed and Kori took a breath. Her father was supposed to pick her up. Joshua Uley would have to remember that he even had a sixteen year old daughter in order to pick her up. She sighed. He'd forget. She grabbed her bag. She turned around.

"Want me to carry it?" A man asked. Kori's eyes sparked.

"You remembered?" She returned.

"Me forget my oldest daughter? I never would." Joshua told his daughter. "And since I would never forget, we're going to lunch before we go home."

"Never pegged you for the father daughter bonding type." Kori stated.

"Ah, that is where you are wrong. Your mother never let me take you anywhere." Joshua said, winking at the teen. He grabbed her bag from her. He flung it in the back of the truck and lifted Kori into the lifted vehicle. "You'll love this place." He promised as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the café. He pulled up to the place. Kori jumped down from the truck.

"It's deserted." She stated.

"It is." Joshua said. "That's why I think you'll like it. Sam said there were things I needed to tell you and vice versa. So this place is perfect."

"Stupid older brothers." Kori mumbled as they walked inside. They were seated and had ordered when Joshua cleared his throat.

"You have two little brothers and a little sister." He told her.

"I heard." Kori said. "I'm a werewolf."

"A shifter." Joshua corrected. "You guys are not werewolves."

"I shouldn't be though, Dad. I was imprinted on. Embry…" Kori stated.

"Embry Call?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah?" Kori asked.

"That proves I'm not the father of him then." Joshua stated, dipping a fry in ketchup.

"What's that mean?" Kori asked.

"You know. Three of us could've knocked Julia up and only one did. Now it's proven it wasn't me." Joshua smirked.

"You're an ass." Kori said, standing up and walking towards the bathroom. She pulled out her phone and called Sam. _"Sam. I wanna come home. Dad's… dad's an ass. There's no other way to phrase it. Sammy, just call me back." _She wiped a few tears away before walking back to her father. He was standing up and holding her jacket.

"I'm sorry, baby girl that was mean." He said. Kori scoffed and grabbed her jacket. She followed her dad out to the truck. He started heading towards his house. "Just thought I'd warn you that Madeline is not happy with this idea."

"I'm not thrilled either. Meeting the woman who took my dad from me." Kori stated.

"Your mother drove me away! She didn't want me near you or Sam. Said I was a bad influence." Joshua yelled.

"Yeah well you were a bad influence on Sam. He hates life now. He got landed with me. Me. I'm a hellion. And he knows it. You messed Mom up." Kori retaliated. "And in the long end it messed me up."

"I didn't want to be a dad at twenty two. And when she came to me and said she was pregnant with you, I couldn't handle it." Joshua said.

"But when SHE said she was pregnant with the twins, you could handle that?" Kori asked.

"Yes. I was older!" Joshua swore. Kori sighed.

"Yeah I guess." She stated.

"It had nothing to do with you and Sam." Joshua promised.

"Mom always said it did." Kori told him. "Me in particular."

"She lies. Oh by the way hand over the cigarettes." Joshua said, pulling into the driveway. "Last I checked you were sixteen which is too young to smoke." Kori handed the pack to her father. Joshua flipped the sun visor down. He set the pack on it before flipping it up. "Thanks." Kori shrugged. "Madeline is home. Which means Dylan is too."

"That means what to people like me?" Kori asked.

"Means you're gonna meet your youngest half brother." Joshua said. "And Madeline. But one kid is easier to introduce than three. Rebel and Roxi should be home at about three so…"

"You named the twins Rebel and Roxi?" Kori giggled.

"Madeline named them." Joshua said, with a wink.

"Rebel and Roxi." Kori said giggling uncontrollably. She caught her breath. "Let's do this." She grabbed her bag from the back. Joshua led her to the house and held the door open.

"Josh!" A woman yelled. Joshua flinched.

"Yes, Madeline?" He returned.

"I thought you were picking up Rebel and Roxi from school." The woman said.

"I don't have to pick them up till three." Joshua swore.

"Oh but you can go pick her up." Madeline said as she walked into the room carrying a boy who looked about four. "See you need to straighten out your priorities. Your kids should be first."

"She is one of my kids." Joshua stated.

"Whatever." Madeline swore, walking off with her son in her arms.

"Madeline." Joshua sighed. Kori looked from her father to stepmother. She grabbed her bag and started walking towards the stairs. "Second door on the left, Kor. It's yours."

"Sorry to bother you and her, Dad." Kori stated, walking away from him. She walked upstairs and found her room. Her dad knew something about her that was certain. She had a black and white bed spread on the bed and a bunch of other little knick knacks on the desk. A laptop was on the desk with a note attached. "Thanks, Dad. Still not moving in with you." She said. There was screaming down the hall. Something crashed.

"Madeline!" Joshua's voice travelled down the hall with force.

"Go to hell, Joshua!" Madeline returned. She stormed out. Kori looked out the door. Her dad kicked the wall.

"Childish much?" Kori asked. Joshua turned around.

"She doesn't like having you here. You're a threat to her kids." He said. "Which is bullshit." Kori laughed.

"Woman stole a dad from two kids and she thinks I'm a threat?" Kori asked.

"Don't even go there, Koran. Madeline will calm down eventually. She always does. But I was wondering if you can babysit Dylan. Or I mean both of you can go with me to pick Rebel and Roxi up." Joshua said.

"I don't know anything about kids so can we go with option two?" Kori asked.

"Let me let you in on a secret then, Dylan is easy compared to the two seven year olds you're about to meet." Joshua said, lifting Dylan up. "Dylster, this is Kori. She's your sister."

"Sissy?" Dylan asked.

"One of them. I swear kiddo you only have two." Joshua laughed. Dylan smiled. He held his hand out.

"Dylan Samuel Uley." He said. Kori smiled back at her brother.

"Kori Taylor Uley." She told her youngest brother.

"Nice to meet you." Dylan said.

"You too." Kori said. Joshua shook his head. Something had told him that Dylan would be the one Kori instantly bonded with and he was right. The trio walked out towards Joshua's truck. Kori looked at him.

"Might as well ride up front. Rebel usually does. But you might as well." He said. "There's enough room for Reb and you."

"Don't want one of my brothers hating me." Kori said.

"None of your brothers will hate you." Joshua swore. "Roxi on the other hand."

"Roxi isn't nice." Dylan piped up.

"Roxi just has issues. She reminds me of you when you were seven." Joshua said. "Only I can actually say that it is her mother's fault that she's so mean."

"Mom had nothing to do with me. I… I don't even know, Dad." Kori stated.

"No you're issues have to do with me." Joshua said. Dylan looked at him. "But I'm willing to help change it. Ice cream after we pick your brother and sister up?"

"Yes!" Dylan yelled.

"The young one has spoken." Kori laughed…

************************************************11************************************************************************************

Rebel was just like his father had described him. Laid back and relaxed. Roxi was too. Kori had only known the girl for a few minutes and there was a resemblance between the two that was evident from the get go. Kori watched the twins with a keen eye when they arrived back at the house. Rebel reminded her of Sam in a few ways. He was always watching his siblings and always helping them with things. Roxi hated everything and everyone but was subtle about it. And Dylan was very care free. The youngest Uley was constantly getting yelled at by his mother and his older brother. Kori was just highly amused by it. Her phone started ringing. Embry's name popped up. Kori scrambled up the stairs.

"Hey." She said answering as soon as she was in her room.

"You've been gone two days and I hate it already." Embry said.

"I'm not liking it either." She said.

"Tomorrow's the day." Embry sighed.

"It is. You're gonna be okay aren't you?" Kori asked.

"Fine. I won't have a scratch." Embry promised. "None of us will. It'll be a quick fight too. And I'll call you as soon as we're back in La Push."

"I just wish I could be there." Kori admitted.

"I'm glad you're not. You like danger too much. And I couldn't watch you get hurt." Embry said.

"Yeah because I'm weak little Kori Uley." Kori snapped.

"I didn't say that! You did." Embry returned.

"And you keep confirming you." Kori stated. She felt tears swell in her eyes. She slid down the wall. "I should be there, Embry."

"Yeah you should. Sam just doesn't want his baby sister hurt." Embry told her.

"So he ships me off to the man who hates me." Kori cried.

"Your dad doesn't hate you." Embry swore.

"No he doesn't. He's actually pretty cool but his wife and kids… my little sister hates me. My little brothers are okay with me but my step mother and little sister." Kori said.

"You have a little sister?" Embry asked.

"She's seven. She's just like me, Emb. My brothers. The youngest one is really cute and sweet. The older brother is just like Sam." Kori said.

"They don't sound that bad." Embry said trying to help him.

"Yes but they… I can't get close to them…" Kori argued.

"Then don't. But at least you met them. They're your siblings." Embry said.

"They're Sam's too. He doesn't want to know them." Kori said.

"Sam's Sam. He doesn't want anything more than to know you're okay and that La Push is safe." Embry said.

"Yeah I know." Kori said. "Go get some sleep."

"I think I will." Embry said. "Kor, I love you. No matter what happens tomorrow I love you."

"Love you too."

**Ok so I lied. A little romance never killed anyone. Kori becoming a wolf will play out in a few chapters. I just love her little brother Dylan. And Madeline is in for an ear full in the next chapter. And what'll happen with the guys in La Push? Will Embry bleed a little? Will he forget to call? Will my friend ever get over his ex gir... wait that isn't relevant to this... Oh well review!**


	12. Nightmare

**A little big sis Kori, a pissed Kori, and did Embry keep his promise on not getting a scratch? **

Kori had a hard time sleeping that night. She terrified of what was going to happen in the next few hours. Some one toddled down the hallway and banged on her door. She jumped thinking it was the storm.

"Kori?" Dylan asked from the doorway.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Kori asked him.

"Storm woke me up." He murmured. "And Mommy and Daddy are fighting." Kori smiled weakly at her brother.

"Come on. I'll make you a milkshake." Kori said, lifting Dylan up. She started walking downstairs still able to hear her father and stepmother screaming. Lightning crashed behind her. Dylan buried his head in her shoulder. Kori set him down on a stool. Dylan leaned forward watching his sister.

"Why haven't we met before?" He asked.

"I lived with my mommy. Now I stay with my brother." She said, setting a cup in front of Dylan. There was running on the stairs. Roxi and Rebel were both peering around the corner. "Come on." Kori said. The two twins ran over. Kori fixed two more shakes, still being able to leave some for herself. "Are all three of you scared of storms?"

"No. Mom and Dad were screaming and it woke us up." Rebel stated. He grabbed a spoon and stirred the milkshake up some more. "You have a brother?"

"You do too. His name is Sam." Kori said.

"Is his real name Samuel? My middle name is Samuel." Dylan asked.

"Yeah. His name is really Samuel. I think that's where Dad got your middle name from." Kori said.

"I must've gotten my middle name from you then. Rebel's middle name came from Dad; I don't know where mine came from." Roxi said.

"What is it?" Kori asked.

"Corrine. Dad said I would learn where it came from eventually. That it was special." Roxi stated.

"Well my real name is Koran. Dad spelt it weird but originally it's supposed to be spelt Corrine. But instead of it ending with in it ends with an." Kori told her sister. Madeline stomped downstairs.

"Why are you giving MY kids ice cream at three in the morning?" She screamed at Kori, who snorted.

"Cause your screaming woke your kids up at three in the morning." She said.

"I wouldn't be screaming if your father wasn't too busy worrying about you than he was worrying about his children!" Madeline yelled. Kori shook her head. She had better things to worry about. She picked up Dylan who was close to tears.

"He's my dad too." She said, walking up the stairs with Dylan and the twins following her.

"Then why didn't he stick around to help raise you?" Madeline yelled. Kori set Dylan down.

"Hey you guys go to bed. I think I need to talk to my wicked stepmother." She said. The three little kids ran off. Kori stormed back downstairs. "My dad didn't stick around because he was immature. He didn't know what to do with two kids. He kept coming back to my mom for years. He wanted to see me and Sam, my mom said no. I wanted my dad. You don't know what it feels like to find out you've been replaced with new kids." Kori spat.

"Your dad never told me about you until two days ago. He doesn't want you. He never did." Madeline said. "I don't want you here either and your brother Sam? He really doesn't want you with him that's why…" The woman kept rambling. Kori snarled at the woman as Joshua started to run towards them as he appeared on the stairs. He grabbed his shaking teen daughter and pulled her away from Madeline who stared open mouthed at the pissed off teen.

"Madeline, you need to go away." Joshua said. He held Kori against him. She slowly stopped shaking as Madeline ran away. Kori shoved her father away. He looked at her. "You really did become a wolf didn't you?"

"Black and grey fur." She said. Joshua looked out the window.

"I always thought it was stories growing up. Billy Black used to tell them when we were kids. I was five years younger than him and Quil Ateara. I was the kid that always followed them and Charlie Swan around. Pissed Billy off to no end until he told me about seeing his grandfather turn into this giant wolf. That's when it was seen that all the legends were true. The Quileute ancestors were wolves." He said.

"Yeah I found that out eavesdropping on Sam and Quil's grandpa." Kori said. "Also means there goes my chance of having kids. Embry's too."

"Not really." Joshua shrugged.

"I hate how you hide shit from me." She said.

"Kori, you can have kids… being a wolf doesn't end that. Especially if you're an imprint." Joshua stated. Kori shrugged.

"How do you know this stuff?" She asked.

"Legends leave things out." Joshua said. "Now go to bed." He watched his daughter head towards the room…

*******************************11***************************************

Kori jumped as thunder crashed. The storm had been going on for hours. She rolled over. No sleep was coming for her tonight. She didn't really expect to sleep anyway. Not with what was going on back in La Push. She kept saying she should be there and she wasn't. It wasn't fair. None of it was. Lightning lit up her room. She looked at her phone. It wasn't even night time anymore. It was ten in the morning. She must've slept but she didn't remember it. She wasn't sure how but she must've. She twirled her phone in her hand and barely realized that it was ringing.

"I lied to you." Embry stuttered.

"You bled?" Kori asked.

"No. Somebody got more than a scratch." He said.

"Who?" Kori all but yelled.

"Leah was going after a vampire. Jake had to play hero…" Embry said.

"Is he okay?" Kori asked.

"Broken well everything but okay otherwise." The boy said.

"God. Hope the bitch…" Kori started.

"Hey ease up. Bella is not the only reason we were there." Embry told her.

"I wanna come home, Emb. If Jake's hurt I need to know he's okay." Kori said.

"Sam's got your plane moved up. You leave today instead of next week." Embry said. "And Kori, no killing Bella."

"The leech'll do that." Kori said as she started packing…

*******************************11***************************************

The plane landed at midnight. Embry caught his girlfriend around the waist as she flew at him. He kissed her hard and set her down.

"God I missed you." He said. Quil appeared beside them.

"Sam said get a move on." He said as Kori hugged him as well. The trio grabbed Kori's bag and headed towards the car. Kori was holding Embry's hand. Quil looked at the duo. They never rubbed their relationship in any one's face yet both of them had grown up with things getting rubbed in their faces. Kori had never been the girl who wore designer clothes and she never had the newest toys. Embry wasn't the jock and wasn't the toughest one. The girls on the res were harsh. Kori had been getting into fights with cheerleaders for years and Embry always had Jake and Quil by his side so fights weren't a problem. Till Kori was involved. Then punches were usually thrown on Embry's part. Kori was his weakness as usual.

"Quil? How's Jake?" Kori asked. Quil and Embry looked at each other.

"Broken." The two boys said. Kori nodded and tugged on Embry's hand. He pulled her forward and hugged her again.

"He's fine; Dr. Cullen reset his bones so he should be fine. He's just gonna need some healing time." He promised her. "He's gonna need a lot of it. Bella and Cullen are getting married." He regretted saying it as soon as he did cause atleast five bones in his hand broke. He cursed. Kori let go of his hand.

"You're lying?" She asked.

"No." Quil stated. Kori bit her tongue. She looked up at Embry who clutched his hand.

"Sorry." She said.

"No biggie. It'll heal." Embry swore. He gave up trying to move his fingers. The walked out to where Sam was waiting. He looked them over.

"She's back five minutes and somebody has a broken hand already?" He asked. Embry waved him off.

"Shit happens." He stated…

*******************************11***************************************

Kori knocked on Jake's door. He looked up at her. She cocked her head to the side.

"You feel okay?" She asked.

"Hurt." Jake told her. Kori walked in and hugged him. He pulled her close to him.

"I can't stay long Sam's making me and Paul make a run around the res." She said. Jake half smiled. Billy called them up to the kitchen. Jake managed to get there. Kori followed him.

"This came today." Billy said. His hand was shaking as he handed it to Jake. Kori laid a hand on his arm.

"It's ok." She said. He opened the card. Kori felt herself get knocked away as Jake went running out the door.

"Jacob!" Billy called. Kori bent and picked the card up. She drew in a breath.

"I think I can understand him running." She said, handing it to Billy. He read it and looked out the window. "I gotta go. Embry and Quil are gonna wanna chase him."

"Then go stop them." Billy said still staring at the card. Kori took off running. Sam had already managed to pull Embry and Quil back to La Push. Jacob's thoughts were slowly pulling away.

"_Love you like a brother, Jakers."_ Kori said. She let out a howl.

"_I'll be back, Kori. Just need time."_ Jake sent back. Kori took off back towards the reservation. Seth Clearwater met her halfway back.

"_Where's Jake going?"_ He asked.

"_Canada."_ Kori replied. The two phased back. Kori managed to pull her shirt back on before Seth looked up.

"He really went to Canada?" Seth asked.

"I don't know." Kori said. She slid across the hood of her car. "Get in." She ordered the fifteen year old. She tore off down the road towards her house. The car was turned sideways as she parked.

"You've got mail." Paul said leaning on the counter as Kori walked in.

"If it's what I think it is, I don't wanna see it." She said. Seth trailed her. The rest of the pack arrived. "She's got a lot of nerve, Sam."

"You need to lose it, Koran." Sam stated. Kori bowed her head, not paying attention as Embry walked up behind her. He laced his fingers through hers…

***************************One month later*****************************

Kori jerked her hand back from Embry's grip.

"Stop. Anything you can show me right now doesn't matter. I have to go to the Leech and Leech lover's wedding, which is bad enough." She said. Quil snorted.

"Trust us, Kor, this'll cheer you up." He said. Embry smirked at her. He stepped out of the way. Jacob stepped forward. Kori glared at him.

"You! I don't know if I want to slap you or kiss you!" She yelled. She flew at him. He caught her before they both crashed to the ground. The other two boys jumped on them as a car horn blew. They scrambled up.

"Hey Kori, let's… Jake!" Seth yelled. He joined the dog pile.

"Don't you two have somewhere to be?" Jacob teased them. Embry and Quil started laughing as Seth and Kori stood up. Kori looked at her dress.

"I have to change now." She whined. She stormed inside. Jacob looked over his shoulder as he turned to face his friends.

"Don't let Kori know I'm showing up at the wedding." He told Embry. "I don't need her babysitting me."

"She wouldn't." Embry argued. Jacob shook his head.

"Just promise me." He said.

"Promise." Embry stated…

**So there will be a one shot that happens in the time when Jake's gone. It'll be rated M though so I can either post it along with the story and bump up the rating or put it up separately. You guys pick. Oh yeah... Review?**


	13. Wedding Bells, Edward Smells

Seth grinned at Kori as she walked out to Billy's truck. She climbed in. The girl stared out the window as Billy reluctantly drove towards the wedding.

"Why do I have to go again?" Kori asked.

"Because I need a girl to go with me and Leah refused." Sue laughed. "It won't be that bad, Kori. We won't stay long."

"Mhm. Seth, stop giving me that look. I hate those leeches." Kori swore.

"They're not that bad." Seth stated. Kori threw her head back and laughed.

"They're not that bad? They creep me out. They drink blood that alone…" Kori started.

"Koran, enough." Billy ordered. Kori nodded. Billy pulled up to the house. Kori resisted the urge to puke at the smell. She smoothed her dress out. Seth sniffed.

"Why does their smell make you sick?" He asked.

"I'm not used to them." Kori replied. "And I have Sam telling me they're bad all the time. Plus a lot of its Bella. She hurt my best friend, Seth." Seth shrugged. Kori pulled Billy's wheelchair out of the truck. Sue helped her.

"Can you play fair?" Sue hissed.

"I'm going to try to." Kori promised. Sue smiled down at the girl.

"You're really pretty when you clean up, Kori." She said. "But I think the boys prefer you as a tomboy." Kori threw her head back and laughed.

"Thank you Sue." She said. They found their seats…

***********************************************************************8

Kori leaned on the back of Billy's wheelchair. She watched the newlyweds dance. Seth was making rounds, talking to all the vampires. Kori heard the rustling in the woods.

"Jacob." She muttered under her breath. Seth walked over and grabbed her hand.

"Come say hi." He ordered.

"I don't wanna Seth. I don't like them." She said, getting dragged away. Seth pulled her to where Bella and Edward were.

"Quit bitchin." Seth spat. Kori groaned.

"Congratulations." She said to Bella in particular. She wasn't willing to look at Edward.

"Thanks Kori." Bella said. She looked at the two werewolves. "Have you heard from him?"

"Sorry, Bella. He wanted to make it." Kori said. She really was sorry but she wasn't at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Seth stated. He looked at Edward before Kori dragged him off. The rustling in the woods got louder and Edward steered Bella off.

"Keep an ear out for trouble. I smell it already." Kori told Seth, as they neared Sue and Billy who were talking to Charlie.

"This has to be Josh's little girl." Charlie said. Kori nodded.

"We've met before Chief Swan." She said. "I've been to Jake's a few times when you've gone fishing with Billy." She said. Charlie laughed.

"Nice to see you in something other than a pair of jeans and tee-shirt, Kori." He said.

"Hey, your daughter wore the same thing." Kori argued. She heard Edward and Jacob arguing. "Excuse us." She stated, pulling Seth off. The two all but tackled Jacob as he took a step towards the newlyweds.

"Easy, Jake." Kori told her best friend. Seth pulled him back. Kori glared at the boy struggling against the two. "Jacob Black, what the hell?"

"He'll kill her." Jacob yelled. Kori let go of him, understanding what he meant. Seth had shifted and knocked Jacob down. Kori knelt beside him.

"He will kill you, Bella. And when he does. He's ours." She said, watching Jacob shift and run into the woods. She backed up. "Remember that." She said, retreating after her friend and shifting as she entered the woods…

***********************************************************************8

Kori snarled at Sam who tried to get near her.

_"He's going to kill her. And the treaty says…" _She said, defending Jacob who was still fuming. Sam growled at his sister

_"I know what the treaty says. But he's taking her elsewhere. That's not on our land." _Sam said. The pack phased back. Kori and Sam were still in the middle of arguing.

"Yes but he's not going to turn her. He's going to end up actually killing her Sam!" Kori yelled. She stormed off. The smell of Pot Roast hit her causing her to hightail it into the bathroom as soon as she walked into the house. Emily yelled after her. The boys scrambled into the house.

"Where's Kori, Emily?" Sam asked.

"Puking." Emily stated. Embry's eyes went wide.

"Ah fuck." He murmured. Paul glanced at the wolf. He went to pounce.

"Paul, sit. Embry, were you two?" Sam asked.

"Sam, we were stupid that first time. That's it I swear." Embry said. Kori walked back out of the bathroom.

"I knew I smelt something funny." Sam stated, giving his sister a look.

"Like what?" Kori asked. Sam look said it all. He grabbed his sister roughly by the arm and marched her to his truck.

"You told me you two were safe. I couldn't stop it. I promised you I wouldn't but you swore to me!" He yelled.

"Oh my god, tell me what the hell you're talking about?" Kori snapped.

"You're pregnant." Sam told his sister.

"No I'm not!" She exclaimed.

"I can smell it!" Sam screamed.

"Fine. What're you gonna do about it, Samuel?" Kori yelled. "Just what are you going to do?" She slid down against the truck she was leaning on. Sam sat beside her.

"I should be asking you that." He said, as his little sister laid her head in his lap.

"Keep it." She sighed. "Daddy was right, Sam. Legends lie."

"Well we sort of already knew that." Sam stated. Kori giggled a little.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm really sorry."She said.

"As much Embry's fault as it is yours." Sam said. He shoved his sister up. They walked back inside. The boys were throwing food around. Emily burst out laughing as something landed on Sam. Kori snorted and walked over to Embry, sitting on his lap. Sam grabbed a plate of food. Kori reached over and stole something off Sam's plate.

"What's that smell?" Jake asked.

"New perfume." Kori teased.

"Baby's butt?" Quil asked. Embry threw mashed potatoes at his best friends.

"Cute, Quil." Kori stated.

"What?" Quil smirked. Kori rolled her eyes.

"Glad to know the two of you are speaking civilly, Sam." Emily said, smiling at her fiancé. Kori snorted.

"Civilly? We could tear each other to bits in an instant. Neither of us knows what civil means." She said as Embry tickled her sides. She giggled. A rare day in the Uley house was drawing to a close…

***********************************************************************8

Sam slammed the door open to Kori's room. Kori jumped at the noise. Embry just groaned and rolled over.

"Already pregnant." Kori yelled. Sam flicked the lights on.

"Jacob called, Bella's back." Sam stated. The two teens both jumped out of bed.

"And?" Embry asked.

"That's all I got." Sam said, he looked at his sister. "Wanna visit a leech?"

"Hell no." Kori mumbled. Embry chuckled beside her.

"I'm not giving you a choice, go." Sam said. Kori chucked a pillow at him and shoved Embry out of the bed.

"You're a jerk, Sam." She mumbled. "You too, Embry."

"Sorry, babe." Embry laughed, rolling over and pushing up only to get back into bed. Kori scoffed getting up. She took off out the door. She growled as Jake pulled up to the Cullen's house. He turned towards her.

"You coming in or you gonna growl at me, Kor?" He asked.

"Growl at you." Kori said, shifting into human form.

"Sam send you after me?" He asked.

"Of course. Anything to keep me and Embry separated. As if it could get any worse."She shrugged.

"Little Kori and Embry gonna be parents." Jake teased.

"Oh who asked you?" Kori said. She smirked at him. The duo walked in. Well Kori walked, Jake ran. Kori stopped at the top of the stairs. She felt sick. Looking at Bella, she got sick. "Jake, I'll meet you outside." Jake nodded at her. Kori headed out the door. She heaved. Oh lovely pregnancy. Jake suddenly ran outside. He shifted, forcing Kori to do the same. He was cussing so bad, Kori didn't even attempt to talk. Everybody else did. Jake slid to a stop.

'She's pregnant…' He growled…

*****************************************************************************************8

Sucky Chap I know. Wonder how Embry and Kori are going to handle being parents. And there's no way Sam's letting Embry get away with knocking up his little sister. Guess you'll have to wait and see how that plays out. Mahahaha


End file.
